Les justiciers du zodaïque
by RanxShin59
Summary: Quand Shinichi/Conan, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko et Ai, dû à leurs transformations, créent leur propre organisation "Les justiciers du zodiaque" pour anéantir la pire des organisations criminelles, le Japon, mais aussi le monde connaîtra sa plus grande guerre du bien contre le mal / Au programme: suspense, enquêtes, romance, drame, humour, action, amitié et fantastique.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Je remets à neuf cette histoire (enfin pas tout ^^) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voici pour l'instant le prologue. Le chapitre 1 arrivera ... ben quand j'aurai le temps XD

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Nous sommes au Japon, plus précisément dans la ville de Tokyo, où se trouve une agence de détective privé, connue dans tout le pays, se situant dans le quartier de Beika. Dans cette agence, se trouve un vieil homme, deux jeunes enfants pas plus âgés de 10 ans, un chat et un chien.

"Il était une fois, dans un pays fort fort lointain, une princesse d'une beauté à couper le souffle..."

"STOP!"

"Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives Conan? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te raconter une histoire!" s'énerve le vieil homme

"Oui, mais pas celle-là! Celle-là je la connais déjà!" lui répondit le dit Conan, qui est un jeune garçon d'à peine 10 ans.

"Mais alors laquelle tu veux? Celle avec les pirates ou ..."

"Non, celle de papa et maman!"

"Hein!? Mais celle-là aussi tu la connais déjà et par cœur en plus! On te la racontait je ne sais plus combien de fois!"

"Non, pas de leur rencontre, mais de leur aventure quand ils étaient jeunes: celle de la bande du zodiaque"

"Moi aussi grand-père je veux celle-là comme histoire!" intervient une petite fille de 7 ans

"Non mais, ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour cette histoire !" crit le grand-père. "Vous voulez pas plutôt que je vous raconte une de mes merveilleuses enquêtes où j'ai coincé un criminel très dangereux..." commença à se vanter le grand-père.

"NON!" crièrent les enfants. " En plus, Shiemi-nee-chan nous l'a déjà raconté ! " dit la petite fille

"Votre mère a autorisé à Shiemi de raconter cette histoire ?!" S'étonna le grand-père

"Oui, si elle n'était pas explicite sur certains détails, j'ai entendu maman dire ça à Shiemi-nee-chan" dit Conan

"Allez Kogoro, raconte cette histoire" intervient une femme qui devait avoir le même âge que le vieil homme et qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'agence et qui avait tout entendu. "Si Ran l'a autorisé, c'est que c'est bon. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait"

"Pourquoi je devrais faire ça!" répondit Kogoro.

_Non mais franchement à quoi penses-tu Ran?_

"Je ne vais surement pas vanter ce gamin détective!" continue Kogoro.

"Le gamin détective, comme tu aimes bien l'appeler est le père de tes petits-enfants et le mari de ta fille, je te rappelle!" rétorqua la femme.

"Et alors ce n'est pas une raison!"

Les deux enfants regardent attentivement la dispute de leurs grands-parents qu'ils savaient quotidien. Leurs parents leur en avaient déjà parler qu'ils se disputent souvent, même quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et cela amusent les enfants qui aiment profiter de cette situation. Ils échangent un regard complice et la plus jeune des deux se lance:

"Grand-père!"

Les grands-parents arrêtent de se disputer pour regarder la plus jeune.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Komi?" demande la grand-mère.

Tout d'un coup, la petite fille regarde son grand-père avec des yeux de cocker, les larmes pleins les yeux, auquel personne ne peut refuser ...

Le grand-père en question se sent vraiment mal et n'aime pas quand Komi fait ça, comme sa fille le faisait.

"T'es décidément pas doué avec les enfants! T'avais déjà du mal quand Ran te demandait de garder Shiemi pendant qu'elle partait en mission! On voit qu'avec l'âge ça ne s'arrange pas!" reproche la grand-mère à son mari.

"La ferme Eri!"

"Je t'ai déjà dit PAS DE GROS MOTS DEVANT LES ENFANTS! Ran ne va pas être contente quand elle va l'apprendre et tu sais ce qui va se passer dans ce cas-là!" répondit la dite Eri, en ricanant.

_Gloups! Je n'ose pas imaginer, pense Kogoro_

"Mais enfin elle ne le saura pas!"

"Si! Tu sais qu'à cet âge les enfants répètent tout ce qu'on dit, les gros mots compris!"

"Gloups!" Kogoro était devenu très pâle tout d'un coup.

"En plus, non seulement tu dis des gros mots devant ses enfants, mais en plus tu ne leur racontes même pas d'histoire, on peut donc en conclure que tu ne t'occupes pas bien d'eux pendant son absence! Elle risque vraiment d'être en colère contre toi!" dit Eri d'un air sournois.

Les dernières paroles d'Eri ont suffit à achever le pauvre grand-père.

Quant aux enfants, le plus âgé avait regardé toute la scène et sourit, car à chaque fois, cette situation l'amusait, alors que la plus jeune faisait toujours ses yeux de cocker, qui soit disant passant est irrésistible.

"Bon ben puisque votre grand-père n'est pas capable de raconter cette histoire, moi je vais le faire"

Tout d'un coup, les enfants criait de joie et la petite fille retrouva son sourire aussi vite qu'il avait disparu.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, votre mère ne veut pas certains détails trop explicite, c'est ça?" demande Eri

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en cœur.

A ce moment-là, Kogoro se réveille de son traumatisme.

"Ah non pas question! D'habitude c'est moi qui raconte les histoires!"

"Oui, mais là tu ne veux pas raconter celle que les enfants veulent!"

"C'est juste que... et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord! Tu n'es pas à ton cabinet!"

"Non, monsieur le grand détective Mouri! J'ai fini ma journée plus tôt, puisque je savais que mes petits-enfants étaient à l'agence et j'avais peur pour leur sécurité!" dit Eri sournoisement.

"Grrr! Sale sorcière!" marmonne Kogoro

"Je vais dire à maman que tu as traité grande-mère de sale sorcière grand-père!" interviennent les deux enfants.

"Non pitié pas ça!" pleurniche à moitié le grand-père. "Attendez une minute ! Vous avez entendu?" s'étonne Kogoro.

"Kogoro, je te rappelle qu'ils ont hérité des sens super-développés de leurs parents et surtout de Ran" dit Eri.

_Oui, ça va je sais! D'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas hérité que de ça, pense Kogoro._

"Dis grand-père, pendant que grand-mère raconte l'histoire, on peut avoir des sucreries, s'il te plait?"

"Euh je ne sais pas si votre mère serait d'accord."

"Oh allez un petit peu ! Et en échange, on ne dira rien sur le fait que tu as dit que grand-mère est une sorcière" dit le plus âgé des enfants.

Kogoro les fixe un moment et parti chercher les surcreries, résigné.

Eri regarda cette scène et rigole en pensant, _il y a comme un air de déjà vu! Ces deux-là ont bien hérité du caractère de leurs parents. Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus ce sont bien leurs enfants. C'est assez comique!_

"Bon alors vous la voulez cette histoire?" reprit Eri

"OUI!" crièrent les enfants.

Pendant ce temps, Kogoro était aller chercher comme promis tous les sucreries qu'il avait gagné d'un client d'une grande entreprise de sucreries, ce qui tombait bien pour lui, pour avoir résolu une affaire.

Quand il fut revenu, qu'ils se sont tous bien installés sur le canapé, Eri commence l'histoire, une histoire à la fois passionnante, mystérieuse, dangereuse, irréaliste, dramatique et romantique.

* * *

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 1 ;)

Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici la suite avec le chapitre 1 arrivait plus tôt que prévu.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Notre histoire commence il y a des années, quand Shinichi Kudo était un lycéen détective de 17 ans. Un jour, il a fait la rencontre des pires criminels d'une organisation secrète qu'il n'a jamais vu, ce qui lui attira plusieurs ennuis, notamment le fait, qu'il s'est fait empoissonné. Néanmoins, le poison au lieu de le tuer, l'a rajeuni de 10 ans, ce qui fait que Shinichi Kudo est devenu un enfant de 7 ans. De ce fait, il a pris une nouvelle identité, pour éviter de mettre tous ses proches en danger: Conan Edogawa. Depuis ce jour, il cherche une antidote de son rajeunissement ainsi que cette organisation criminelle qui compte détruire.

3 ans. Cela fait 3 ans que son combat avec l'organisation dure. Et 3 ans après, son combat continue toujours.

Mais cette semaine, le temps n'est pas aux combats contre les criminels, les enquêtes, et autres choses négatives.

En effet, dans quelques semaines, Ran Mouri va avoir 20 ans. 20 ans, ça se fête n'est-ce pas?

C'est pourquoi Sonoko Suzuki, son amie d'enfance et meilleure amie, eut une idée de génie: organiser une super fête surprise en l'honneur des 20 ans de Ran.

Connaissant, la fille de la famille la plus riche du Japon, on s'attend à quelque chose de grandiose. En effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'imagine dans sa tête, même très bien, comment va se dérouler cette soirée et la surprise qu'aura sa meilleure amie de toujours.

Ainsi, dans un appartement dans le quartier de Beika, dans le salon, en train de grignoter, avec sa meilleure amie, l'héritière est tirée de ses pensées soudainement:

"Sonoko, Sonoko!"

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers la personne qui l'appelait.

"Ah oui, Ran! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu as l'air pensive. Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Hein?", en faisait les yeux rond, car elle croit que sa meilleure amie a compris ce qu'elle mijote.

"Ben oui, tu as la tête ailleurs, et je suis sûre que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dis." répond son amie inquiète.

"Ah oui, désolé. Mais je pensais juste quand est ce que je vais rencontrer le grand amour", dit en Sonoko en faisait la moue.

"Ahahah!" en ayant l'air blasée "t'es encore avec ça! Mais t'as Makoto! Tiens je vais lui dire d'ailleurs!" dit Ran en prenant un rire sadique.

"Ah non, je te l'interdis!" riposte Sonoko, en prenant quelques couleurs.

"Hihihi! T'es trop facile à manipuler!" dit Ran en se moquant de sa meilleure amie.

"Ah ouai! Tu veux jouer à ça! Alors moi je vais dire à Kudo..."

"Ah non tu vas pas recommencer à faire un plan foireux avec Shinichi!" en prenant elle aussi quelques couleurs.

"Hihihi! Toi t'es encore plus simple à manipuler!" en se moquant encore plus que son amie.

Puis les jeunes filles furent pris d'un fou rire.

Non loin de là, se tenait un jeune garçon de 10 ans, qui s'appelle Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo, le détective rajeuni, qui joue à un jeu vidéo devant la TV, et qui n'avait rien lâché de la conversation, et même on pouvait apercevoir qu'il avait pris quelques couleurs lui aussi.

_Sonoko! Je te jure, elle et ses plans foireux! pense-t-il_.

Puis, les jeunes filles commencèrent à se calmer et se remettent à grignoter des chips.

"Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'espère que Kudo sera là pour fêter tes 20 ans"

Soudain, la pièce était devenue silencieuse. Conan arrête soudain de jouer et écoute plus attentivement encore la conversation.

"Et bien..."

"Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore occupé à ses enquêtes à la noix! C'est tes 20 ans quand même!"

"Oui je sais, mais tu le connais. Il s'est toujours foutu des anniversaires, ça l'ennuie vraiment. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il a mieux à faire que de s'ennuyer à venir pour un anniversaire."

"Oui, mais là c'est ton anniversaire et en plus tes 20 ans! Les 20 ans de sa femme quoi! Argh il m'énerve! Je vais l'appeler et lui botter les fesses pour qu'il rapplique ici et tout de suite. Tu vas voir ton mari va venir à tes 20 ans. Foi de Sonoko Suzuki!"

A ses paroles, elle prend son téléphone et commence à appeler Shinichi. Conan, qui avait entendu se précipita vite en dehors de la pièce pour ne pas se faire prendre, s'il ne veut pas qu'elles comprennent sa véritable identité. Il invente vite fait une excuse à Ran, qui l'a surpris se précipiter en dehors du salon et sort son téléphone, une fois à l'abri.

Ainsi, il sort du salon où se trouve les filles et part dans la chambre du détective Mouri, où il dort aussi. Sonoko, qui s'impatiente à son téléphone, fut soudain coupé. Son portable et sa main fut agrippés par quelqu'un.

"Ran?"

"Laisse tomber Sonoko!"

"Mais Ran ..."

"C'est bon je t'ai dit. Laissons ce maniaque de déductions avec ses enquêtes. Ce qui compte c'est que toi tu sois là. C'est le principal." fit Ran avec un grand sourire dont elle seule a le secret.

"Ran ..."

Sur le coup, Sonoko a mal pour son amie, mais quand Ran lui fit son sourire, elle décida de lâcher l'affaire.

Après tout, elle a raison, on n'a pas besoin de ce maniaque des déductions.

Tant pis, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

"T'as raison Ran. On n'a pas besoin de lui. Et moi t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour toi!" en faisant un grand sourire.

Puis, pour changer les idées de sa meilleure amie, Sonoko décide de changer de sujet et de se focaliser plus sur sa fête d'anniversaire.

"Alors changeons de sujet! Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire?"

"Euh... Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi." dit Ran avec un air réfléchi. "Mais je te fais entièrement confiance là-dessus... si ce n'est pas trop provocant comme toujours" fit-elle d'un air blasée.

"Non, non t'inquiète! Cette fois, je vais te faire quelque de grandiose" dit Sonoko, en imaginant la surprise.

"Quel...que... chose ... de ... gran... diose..." s'inquiète Ran

"T'inquiète, t'inquiète! N'ai pas peur! Je gère" dit fièrement Sonoko

"C'est quand tu dis sa que je m'inquiète!" dit Ran toujours aussi blasée

"Mais non mais non. Fais moi confiance! Hein?" dit l'héritière avec son plus beau sourire.

Ran souffle, mais après tout elle a confiance envers sa meilleure amie.

"D'accord"

Puis, elles rirent de plus belle et reprennent des conversations en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

Entre temps, Conan alias Shinichi avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Ran derrière la porte de sa chambre et affiche un air triste que l'on voit rarement sur son visage de détective.

"Ran ..".

Après cela, Sonoko ne fait plus référence à cette conversation avec Ran. Non, elle préfère penser à la fête qu'elle allait préparer pour sa meilleure amie, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui seront dans le plan qu'elle a élaboré. Elle se promit que Ran aura le plus beau anniversaire qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu et qu'il soit inoubliable.

Pour être inoubliable, il sera inoubliable, mais pas dans le sens que Sonoko, ni qui que ce soit avait prévu.

* * *

Voilà, pour le chapitre 1! Oui oui je sais, je n'avais pas prévu de le mettre, mais bon pour une fois que j'ai le temps ^^

A un autre jour, pour la suite ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2. Bon il manque un peu d'action, mais on passe aux choses sérieuses au chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Fête d'anniversaire: de nombreuses surprises sont en rendez-vous, bonnes comme mauvaises**_

Sonoko s'active beaucoup pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ran. De plus, il fallait qu'elle la joue dans la finesse, si elle voulait que Ran ait la surprise le jour J. Mais, elle a besoin d'aide. C'est pourquoi elle mit dans la confidence, les amis proches de Ran, comme notamment, les amis d'Osaka: Heiji Hattori, détective lycéen, appelé détective de l'ouest. C'était un jeune homme à la peau bronzé, de taille moyenne, avec des yeux verts et des cheveux courts et noirs. Il porte toujours une casquette. Et puis, il y a Kazuha Toyama, amie d'enfance d'Heiji, qui accompagne toujours le détective à la peau bronzé. Elle est de taille moyenne, des yeux verts, et des longs cheveux noirs toujours attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban.

Lorsque Sonoko a téléphoné à Kazuha, la fille d'Osaka a tout de suite accepté avec joie, puis cela permettrait à la jeune fille de revoir ses meilleures amies de Tokyo et c'est une bonne occasion de faire la fête entre amis. Quant à Heiji, il a accepté, mais avec moins de joie que son amie, mais il s'engage tout de même à aider Sonoko dans son plan.

A part, les lycéens d'Osaka, Sonoko mit dans la confidence, Conan, qui trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, et puis, cela permettra à Ran d'oublier l'absence incessante de Shinichi, les autres enfants, c'est à dire Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko, qui sautent de joie en pensant à cette fameuse fête d'anniversaire, et qui vont se donner à coeur de joie de préparer cette fête. Il y a aussi le dernier membre des détectives boys: Ai Haibara, qui comme toujours, n'est pas entousiaste, surtout pour les anniversaires, mais elle décide de faire exception à cette règle.

Puis, elle mit les adultes au courant, comme les parents de Ran, le professeur Agasa, les inspecteurs et même les parents de Shinichi, mais en évitant en détails, surtout au père de Ran.

Ainsi, toutes les préparatifs se mettent en place jour après jour, pour se préparer au jour J, qui n'est plus très loin.

Et le jour J est arrivée. Un jour spécial pour une jeune fille du nom de Ran Mouri, qui a maintenant 20 ans, qui est majeure dorénavant.

Pour l'occasion, Heiji et Kazuha sont venus d'Osaka, pour passer la journée et la soirée avec leur amie.

Ainsi, le matin même la jeune fille se réveille de bonne heure, avec une bonne odeur, qui lui lèche les babines.

_Tiens, quelqu'un a préparé le petit déjeuner?_, pense Ran.

La jeune fille se lève, et à sa grande surprise, la petite table est remplie de nourriture, plus succulentes, les unes que les autres.

"Ah ! Ran-chan ! Tu es réveillée!" dit la fille d'Osaka, Kazuha, en lui sautant dessus pour lui dire bonjour.

"Kazuha-chan ! Tu est déjà réveillée ... et à ce que je vois, tout le monde a l'air réveillé et levé depuis des heures ... pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé?" demande Ran, encore toute étonnée.

"Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es la star, la princesse! Donc tu te la coule douce, et tu nous laisse faire!" dit Kazuha toujours aussi entousiaste.

"La star?"

"Ran-neechan!"

Ran se retourne et voit Conan et Heiji, portant des plateaux pleines de nourriture, mais avec pleins de pansements aux mains, surement un cours de cuisine improvisé par Kazuha.

Ran, en voyant cette image, se mit à rire.

"Yo, Ran! Tu es enfin réveillée!" dit le détective d'Osaka, Heiji.

Kazuha, en entendant ces paroles, tape la tête du détective avec un plateau.

"Aie ! Non mais ça va pas, idiote!"

"Ca t'apprendra espèce d'idiot ! Dire des choses pareilles! Tu sais être aimable quelque fois?! Idiot!"

"Qui traites-tu d'idiot, idiote! Et puis je dis souvent des choses aimables, idiote!"

"Toi tu dis des choses aimables?! Laisse moi rire idiot!"

Et voilà c'est parti pour une de leur dispute quotidienne. Conan regarde les deux adolescents blasé de cette scène. Quant à Ran, elle se mit à rigoler.

_Vous ne changerez jamais tous les deux_, pense Ran.

"Ohé ohé ! C'est quoi ce raffut?" dit un détective grognon. "Oh Ran!"

"Papa? Tu es aussi levé? C'est étonnant!"

"Tss! C'est la faute à cette sorcière!"

"Qui traites-tu de sorcière, sale coureur de jupons?" dit une femme qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce.

Soudain, le père de Ran, Kogoro Mouri se retourne lentement, en ayant des sueurs froides, vers le lieu de la voix.

"Maman?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demande Ran en sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

"Ben c'est ton anniversaire, non? Alors je pense que tu mérites du repos, et de la détente ! Nous on s'occupe de tout" dit la mère de Ran, Eri Kisaki, célèbre avocate.

Soudain, Ran comprit quelque chose: "Je vois! C'est pour ça que tu as dit que je suis une star, une princesse aujourd'hui, Kazuha-chan!" s'exclame Ran en se retournant vers son amie.

Kazuha sourit en hochant la tête.

"Vous avez préparés tout ça pour moi?" dit Ran touchée par les gestes de leurs amis.

"Et encore tu n'as rien vu, Ran-neechan ! Sonoko-nee-chan a prévu tout un programme pour toi!" dit Conan tout joyeux.

"Oh vraiment ! Je me demande bien ce que c'est" dit Ran en souriant. _ça doit être encore un truc énorme, la connaissant_, pense Ran

"Bon allez, si on passe à table!" dit Kogoro

"Oui ! Conan-kun a raison ! On a prévu tout un programme pour toi Ran-chan! " dit Kazuha en commençant à s'installer

"Parce que t'es aussi dans le coup, Kazuha-chan?" demande Ran en souriant

Pour seule réponse, Kazuha lui sourit.

Ainsi, tout le monde commence à s'installer autour de la petite table, avec toute une bonne nourriture, qui les attend. Au menu du petit dejeuner, petites pics entre Heiji et Kazuha, ainsi que Kogoro et Eri, une routine pour Ran et Conan, qui s'amusent de la situation.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils débarassent la table, se douchent, s'habillent et se préparent à cette journée.

"On y va les garçons!" dit Kazuha

"Ils ne viennent pas avec nous?" demande Ran étonnée

"Non merci ! Si c'est pour vous suivre dans votre shopping, on passe" dit Heiji

"Tout a fait ! De plus, on sera plus tranquille sans les trainer!" dit Kazuha, en narguant Heiji

"Ahah ! C'est plutôt nous qui vous trainons les filles! Vous êtes d'une lenteur!" dit Heiji, se moquant ouvertement.

_Et voilà c'est reparti_, pense Ran, blasée. "Bon Kazuha-chan, je t'attends en bas"

Une fois, Ran partie, Kazuha se calme et dit aux garçons: " Bon vous avez bien compris, ce que vous avez à faire ! Pendant que moi et Sonoko, on l'occupe toute la journée, vous vous chargez de tout préparer ici!"

"Oui, oui on sait ce qu'on a à faire! Vas y! Elle va se poser des questions" dit Heiji

"De plus, les autres vont venir nous aider" dit Conan

"Oui, je sais ! Mais je compte sur vous!" dit Kazuha en partant

"Sympa, la confiance règne! Ca fait plaisir!" dit Heiji en boudant

A ces paroles, Conan rigole.

Sur ce, les filles partent au centre commercial, où elles doivent rejoindre Sonoko.

Quand on fait du shopping, le temps passe vite, si vite que la fin d'après-midi est arrivée.

"Oh mais vous avez vu l'heure les filles ! Il faut que j'y aille moi!" dit Sonoko

"Oh t'as un rencard" dit Ran en la taquinant

"Ouais! T'es pas la femme de Kudo pour rien ! Hihihi " rigole Sonoko

"Je ne suis pas sa femme!" rétorque Ran

"Hihi ! J'ai rdv avec Makoto, et je ne suis pas à l'heure, alors je vous laisse les filles!" dit Sonoko, en en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à Kazuha. "Encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire, Ran!", en lui sautant au cou.

"Merci Sonoko ! Bon rencard avec Makoto ! Tu me raconteras tout ! Et dis lui bonjour de ma part!" dit Ran

"Promis !" répond Sonoko en partant en courant, avec tous les achats dans les mains.

Puis, Ran se retourne vers Kazuha, qui dit: "Bon, si on allait boire un verre!"

"Oui, bonne idée, Kazuha-chan!" dit Ran

_Ce qui nous laisse encore quelques temps, jusqu'à que les préparatifs soient définitvement prêts,_ pense Kazuha

Quant à Sonoko, elle va rejoindre Makoto, mais celui-ci est venu l'aider et aussi venu pour la fête d'anniversaire surprise, et ainsi terminer les préparatifs à l'agence, jusqu'à qu'elle puisse dire le feu vert à Kazuha, pour venir à l'agence.

Ainsi, les préparatifs finis, ils vont pouvoir fêter les 20 ans de Ran, dignement.

Sur le chemin de retour, Kazuha et Ran s'apprètent à rentrer, Kazuha toute excitée par cette fête, qui se passe exactement comme prévue.

Tout d'un coup, une voiture s'arrête à leur niveau, une porshe. Ran, tourne la tête intriguée, puis d'autres voitures s'arrêtent à leur tour.

Ran s'arrête. Son regard et son humeur a changé. Elle a peur de comprendre. Kazuha, qui a continué la route, s'arrête en voyant que Ran n'est plus à côté d'elle.

"Ran?"

Puis, des hommes descendent des voitures.

_Non, ne me dis pas que_ ..., pense Ran.

L'heure tourne à l'agence, et toujours pas de nouvelles des filles.

"Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent?" râle Kogoro

"Tu vas te calmer, oui! Tu es déjà soul!" dit Eri

"Non pas encore! Mais tu as raison ! Je vais me souler!"

"Hors de question!" crie Eri

"Ben quoi c'est l'anniversaire de Ran, non?" crie à son tour Kogoro

"Oui, mais elle est pas encore là! Alors attend!" continue de crier Eri

Tous les invités regardent la scène, blasés, mais en rigolant tout de même.

Mais Conan commence à s'inquiéter, mais ne le montre pas.

Puis, plusieurs heures passent, et des choses bizarres commencent à arriver. Enfin bizarre, si l'on veut. En effet, tout le monde commence à tomber de sommeil. Même les adultes.

Mais Ran et Kazuha ne sont pas toujours pas arrivées.

Conan, lui aussi, commence à s'endormir. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin? Et pourquoi tout le monde à sommeil? Et Ran où est-tu?_, pense Conan avant de s'endormir à son tour sur le canapé.

"Ran..." fut ces dernières paroles.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici la chapitre 3. Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Toute bonne chose a une fin**_

Il fait noir et froid. L'ambiance est morose. Une odeur de mort. Et c'est à cet endroit que traine Conan. Mais que fait ce jeune détective dans un endroit pareil?

"Ran! Ran où es-tu? Répond-moi! Ran" crie Conan. "Ran!"

_Mais quel est cet endroit? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Non comment je suis arrivé ici? Et Ran? Où est-elle bon sang? Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule! Je dois la retrouver au plus vite et sortir d'ici!_, pense Conan.

"Ran!"

Soudain, une voix. Elle est si insignifiante dans cette ambiance, mais malgré tout, Conan arrive à l'entendre. _Ran!_, pense-t-il.

Puis, il se met à courir à la recherche de cette voix, cette lueur d'espoir de ce cauchemar sans fin. Il continue de crier le nom de l'élue de son coeur, ayant peur, que cette voix ne s'éteigne à jamais, comme la vie qui semble avoir disparue de cet endroit lugubre.

Plus il court, plus cette voix semble s'approcher. _Je ne suis plus très loin! Je le sens_, pense Conan.

"Ran!"

"Shi..shinichi..."

Cette fois, il l'entend. Il l'entend vraiment. Elle est là. Il accélère sa course pour la rejoindre. Il a pu sentir de la frayeur dans le son de sa voix. _Ran, ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive_, pense Conan.

Et, là, il la voit. Enfin. Dans cette obscurité, il voit une silhouette féminine. Elle est allongée et ne bouge plus. Conan, en voyant la scène, commence à paniquer. _Ran_!

"Ran!" crie Conan en courant vers elle. "Ran, je t'en prie répond moi! Dis quelque chose! N'importe quoi!" dit-il en la secouant.

Soudain, la jeune fille ouvre les yeux: "Shi... shinichi..."

Conan est soulagé. _Elle est vivante, c'est déjà ça. Mais, elle a l'air mal au point._ _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée? Qui lui a fait ça?_ pense Conan en commençant à s'énerver.

"Shi.. Shinichi ..."

"Tout va bien, Ran-neechan. J'ai appelé les secours. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver" dit Conan en essayant de la rassurer.

"Non... fuis ... c'est un piège" dit-elle en murmurant. Le son de sa voix est tellement bas, que Conan n'a pas bien compris ce qu'elle a dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?" demande Conan

"Elle t'a dit de fuir, sale morveux. Mais, je pense qu'elle n'a plus la force de pouvoir parler correctement, cette sale garce" dit une voix terrifiante, qui vous donne des frissons dans tous les muscles de votre corps.

A cette voix, Conan tressaillit. Cette voix lui donne des sueurs froides. Une voix qui sortit de l'ombre, tel un prédateur, qui attend sa proie.

Conan se retourne lentement vers le propriétaire de cette voix, et ce qu'il vit le choque sur place. _Non! Pas lui!_, pense Conan, terrifié.

"Ca fait longtemps, Conan Edogawa, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Shinichi Kudo!"

_Gin!_

"Gi.. Gin ! Comment? Pourquoi? Attend une minute..." bafouille Conan. Et il se retourne à nouveau vers Ran. _Non, est-ce lui qui a ..._, pense le détective. "Espèce d'enfoiré! C'est toi qui lui a fait ça!" s'énerve Conan en se levant d'un bond.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! Ah ce déchet derrière toi! Ah mais oui! Le temps que tu arrives, il fallait bien que je m'occupe comme je peux. Donc je me suis un peu amusé avec elle. Et ce déchet est vraiment qu'une sale garce! Elle sait se défendre. Mais elle croyait vraiment que ses capacités en karaté allait suffir? Ahah! On n'est pas dans la même cour! Elle s'en souviendra encore longtemps après. Quoique, elle ne sera plus là pour s'en souvenir! Ahahahah!" dit Gin, qui se mit à rire d'un rire diabolique à vous glacer le sang.

"Enfoiré!" s'énerve Conan furieux. "Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!" dit-il en activant ses chaussures et son ballon.

"Jattends de voir, détective. On va voir si tu peux la sauver, comme tu lui as promis de la protéger jusqu'à la mort" ricane Gin.

"Espèce de " dit Conan, en shootant dans le ballon qui fonce à vive allure sur son ennemi.

Mais une grosse surprise attend Conan. Il l'a loupé! _Quoi? Impossible_! pense Conan en paniquant.

"Ahahah! Le boss avait raison! Tu es tombé dans le panneau! C'est dommage, ta petite-amie a essayé de te prévenir. Mais on dirait qu'elle n'a pas réussi" ricane toujours Gin

_Un hologramme! Impossible! Merde! Où est-il?_ pense Conan en regardant un peu partout dans la pièce.

"Si tu me cherches, je suis ici détective" dit l'homme en noir.

Conan se retourne brusquement, mais reste pétrifié. Son ennemi est juste à côté de Ran. Non. Il tient Ran, qui peine à rester debout à cause de ses blessures, et un pistolet lui colle à la tempe.

"Et maintenant détective? Que comptes-tu faire?" ricane toujours Gin, amusé par la situation.

_Ran! Non pas ça!_, pense Conan, paniqué. "Non! Ne fais pas ça, Gin! C'est entre toi et moi! Laisse la tranquille! Tu l'as assez mêlée comme ça!" essaye de raisonner Conan.

"Oh mais que voilà! Tu commences à perdre tes moyens, détective? Mais vois-tu, elle en sait trop. Toi qui nous as espionné, tu sais bien qu'il y a aucun témoin de notre organisation" dit Gin en enlevant la sécurité de son pistolet.

"NON! ... Non ... attends! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie, laisse la partir!" panique Conan

"Shi... shinichi ... non" murmure Ran, dans un dernier élan de force.

"La ferme, toi!" dit Gin en la frappant derrière la tête, ce qui fait perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle a. "Tu ne vois pas que je discute avec ton petit détective" s'énerve Gin sur la pauvre jeune fille.

"Ran! Non!" hurle Conan. _C'est peut être le moment_, pense Conan en réactivant ses chaussures.

"Holà pas si vite détective!"

Au moment où il allait tiré, Gin reprit la tête de Ran et la vise avec son arme.

"Tu me le payeras, sale garce" murmure Gin à l'oreille de Ran. "Alors où j'en étais? Ah oui! Ta proposition est tentante détective" continue Gin.

Conan commence à voir une lueur d'espoir pour Ran, mais il se prépare au cas où cela ne tourne mal.

"Mais vois tu, je vais te prouver qu'il ne faut pas se mêler de nos histoires, et quelle est la meilleure pour ça, à ton avis, Kudo Shinichi?" dit Gin, en affichant un sourire terrifiant.

PAN

"Raaaan ! Noooooooon !" hurle Conan en courant vers la jeune fille.

Après ce coup de feu, le corps de la jeune fille tombe lourdement sur le sol, avec une mare de sang, comme preuve que la vie a définitivement quitté cette pièce.

"Oh c'est dommage, je me suis bien amusé avec elle. Mais tant pis. Toute bonne chose a une fin, détective." dit Gin, en pointant son arme, cette fois sur Conan.

Conan, arrivé, vers la jeune fille s'agenouille pour la prendre dans ses petits bras, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Raaan ! ... Non! ... Non! ... Non! ... Non! ... C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller! ... Non pas ça! ... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

PAN


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Dur réveil **_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

Un bruit sourd, comme si un sac de riz de plusieurs kilos, qui tombe au sol, réveille tout doucement une agence de détective, encore très calme, malgré l'heure tardive de la matinée. Même les rayons de soleil, qui passent à travers les fenêtres de l'agence, n'ont pas réussi à réveiller les personnes dormant paisiblement.

Mais ce bruit sourd n'est pas un sac de riz de plusieurs kilos. Non. Ce bruit sourd a été causé par un petit garçon de Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo. Mais alors pourquoi Conan a causé ce bruit. Une seule réponse.

_Aie, aie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre? _pense Conan en se frottant les zones douloureuses à cause de sa chute. _Et ce cauchemar! Je crois que j'en ai jamais fait d'aussi terrifiant! Mon cœur bat encore à toute allure. _pense-t-il en portant sa main à son cœur. _Mais Dieu soit loué! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Si quelque chose arrive à Ran, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. ... Mais d'ailleurs, elle est où Ran? Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais là plutôt que dans mon lit?_

Conan se lève et essaye de se remémorer les souvenirs de la veille. Il voit que l'agence n'est pas comme d'habitude. Les meubles sont disposés d'une façon à laisser de la place dans l'agence. Et toutes cette nourriture et ces boissons qui sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais il y a surtout une chose inhabituelle: pourquoi il y a autant de monde qui dorment ici, et pour la plupart par terre?

_Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Pourquoi je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce mal de crâne comme si des éléphants avaient fait la fête dans ma tête?_ pense Conan en se tenant la tête et en voulant se rasseoir.

Puis, il regarde un des gobelets qui contient encore de la boisson. _Oh mais attends_ ... pense-t-il.

Soudain, il a un flash back comme si une vieille cassette est rembobinée et tout devient plus clair. _Mais oui que suis-je bête! Hier c'était l'anniversaire de Ran et on a dû faire une sacrée fête ... mais attend une minute... pourquoi alors il y a encore toute cette nourriture et tous ces cadeaux, et même des boissons?... Non il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est pas possible_, pense Conan en reprenant ses esprits et ses facultés de déduction, peu à peu.

_Ran! J'ai tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment! _

"Kazu...ha"

Soudain, Conan arrête de s'agiter pour aller vers la source de cette voix. Et par terre, il trouve Heiji Hattori, en train de dormir et surement en train de rêver d'une belle jeune femme d'Osaka.

_Hattori?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait par terre lui?! Et puis je suis étonné que ma chute ne l'a pas réveillé ... n'a réveillé personne d'ailleurs_, pense Conan. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir. _Hmmm ... il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas nette dans cette histoire_.

"Hattori! Réveille-toi! Tout de suite!" crie Conan en secouant le jeune homme.

"Hmmm ... quoi ..." sommeille encore Heiji

"Hattori! J'ai dit debout!" hurle Conan un bon coup, ce qui permis à pas mal de personnes de sortir du sommeil.

"Hé ho ! Ça va j'ai compris! Pas besoin de me hurler dans les oreilles! Et puis qu'est-ce tu fais dans ma chambre d'abord, Kudo?" hurle Heiji, qui n'aime pas vraiment qu'on le réveille comme ça.

"Je ne suis pas dans ta chambre, abruti fini! Regarde autour de toi! Tu es à l'agence et il se passe quelque chose de pas normal!" s'énerve Conan qui commence à perdre patience.

En entendant les paroles de son ami, Heiji se calme et regarde autour de lui.

"Bah quoi? On est à l'agence et ... oh il y a une fête ... ah mais oui ! Je m'en souviens la fête de Ran! Alors comment ça s'est passé?" dit Heiji en se tournant vers Conan

"Tu ne te souviens de rien?" demande Conan

Heiji se tient la tête et dit: "euh ... rien du tout! Et j'ai un de ces mal de tête! C'est horrible ! J'étais bourré ou quoi hier?"

"Lève toi ! Faut qu'on vérifie quelque chose! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant les filles!" dit Conan plus calme, mais inquiet.

"Les filles?" demande Heiji en se levant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandent des voix un peu partout dans la pièce.

"On dirait que tout le monde se réveille enfin. Viens suis moi" dit Conan, en quittant la pièce et en se dirigeant vers l'appartement et surtout la chambre de Ran.

"Kudo, je peux savoir ce que tu as dans la tête?" demande Heiji, encore tout confus

"Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose" dit Conan en s'approchant de la porte de la chambre de Ran. "Ran-neechan, c'est moi je peux entrer?" demande-t-il en toquant à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

_Bizarre_, pense Conan.

"Ben elle dort peut être encore" dit Heiji en baillant

"Je veux quand même vérifier" dit Conan en ouvrant la porte.

Quand il ouvre la porte tout à l'air à sa place, même trop à sa place. Le lit n'est pas défait, le rideau tiré, la fenêtre fermée. Tout est trop à sa place. Conan a un mauvais pressentiment en regardant la chambre.

"Bon ben finalement, elle est déjà debout et est partie avec Kazuha et les autres" dit Heiji.

"C'est le fait que tu sommeilles encore et que tu n'as pas les idées claires pour être si aveugle" dit Conan d'une insolence qui ne plût pas au détective de l'ouest. Mais avant qu'il réplique, Conan continue: "Regarde bien la chambre. Elles n'ont pas passées la nuit ici, et si c'est le cas, alors où sont tous leurs achats d'hier? Je te rappelle qu'elles ont dévalisé les magasins pour l'occasion. Et cette chambre est trop bien rangée, même pour Ran. De plus, Sonoko et les autres sont en train de se réveiller à l'instant, alors l'hypothèse ne tient pas".

Heiji examine attentivement cette fois la chambre et il remarque en effet, tous ces détails, et en tire les mêmes conclusions que son ami.

"Mais alors Kudo, une question se pose: où ont-elles passées la nuit?"

"C'est bien là le problème ... je n'en sais absolument rien" dit Conan avec une expression d'inquiétude.


	6. Chapter 5

Oulalalalala ! Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écris sur cette fiction. Mille excuses ^^

Alors je vais vous faire un vite rappel des faits, vu que je suis sure que (comme moi :p) vous avez oublié l'histoire xD

_Faits des chapitres précédents : Ça fait 3 ans que Conan combat l'organisation. Il a donc 10 ans et Ran va avoir 20 ans. Et justement c'est son anniversaire et Sonoko avec l'aide de Conan, d'Heiji, de Kazuha et d'autres amis et proches, décident d'organiser une fête surprise pour les 20 ans de Ran. Pour cela, Sonoko et Kazuha doivent l'occuper toute la journée en faisant les boutiques pendant que les autres préparent tout. Plus tard, Sonoko laisse Ran et Kazuha pour aider les autres en prétextant avoir un rendez-vous avec son petit ami Makoto. C'est ainsi que Ran et Kazuha se retouve à deux. Mais sur le chemin du retour vers l'agence, elles font la connaissance de mystérieuses personnes, et Ran prit un air grave en les voyant. _

_A l'agence, on attend l'arrivée des filles, qui n'arrivent pas, mais petit à petit tout le monde finit par s'endormir étrangement. Puis, après un terrible et horrifiant cauchemar où Conan a assisté à la mort de Ran, tuée par Gin, il se réveille en sursaut et ayant un mauvais pressentiment, vu l'état de l'agence, qui était tout en ordre comme la vieille, il décide de réveiller Heiji, toujours endormi et d'aller voir si les filles vont bien. Mais arrivés, dans la chambre des filles, ils découvrent qu'elles ne sont pas là, même pire qu'elles n'ont pas passées la nuit ici. Alors la question qui se pose: Où sont-elles passées ?_

Voila, j'espère vous avoir fait retrouvé votre mémoire pour que vous savourez ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: Découverte effrayante et début de l'enquête**_

Après avoir fait cette découverte, les deux détectives lycéens descendent au bureau de l'agence où tout le monde commence à se réveiller. Ils entrent pour prévenir les autres de l'inquiétante disparition des filles, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire.

"Ouah c'est quoi ce mal de crâne" hurle un homme

"Kogoro, ferme la ! J'ai mal à la tête !" crie une femme

"Toi ferme la ! J'ai encore plus à la tête que toi, vieille morue !"

"Qui tu traites de vieille morue, espèce de sale alcoolique, coureur de jupons ! " riposte la femme. "Pourtant tu es habitué d'être soûl" le taquine-t-elle

"Espèce de ..."

"STOOOOP ! Vous me faites mal au crâne ! " hurle une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et châtains, portant un serre-tête.

"Sonoko ..." murmure un jeune homme à côté d'elle à la peau bronzé avec un pansement au visage, tout en se frottant les yeux.

Oui. Les invités commencent à se réveiller ... mais pas en douceur.

_Je sens que ça va être compliqué de leur expliquer la situation_, pense Conan, avec une goutte de sueur derrière la trempe.

Soudain, un bruit de sonnerie retentit. C'est la sonnerie d'un portable.

"Oui ici Megure ... Quoi ?! Nous arrivons tout de suite !"

Toutes les personnes, qui se sont calmées et bien réveillées après avoir entendu l'inspecteur crier, le regardent et s'interrogent sur le changement de comportement soudain de l'inspecteur. C'est l'inspecteur Sato qui l'interroge en premier: "Inspecteur, que se passe-t-il ?"

"On vient de découvrir des traces de lutte dans une ruelle et ... du sang. Abondamment."

Tout le monde est choqué par cette annonce en se demandant ce qu'il se passe encore. Mais deux personnes sont encore plus choquées craiyant le pire. Elles se regardent et décident d'accompagner les inspecteurs pour les aider.

"Allez on y va. Désolé Mouri il faut qu'on y aille" dit l'inspecteur Megure.

"Hattori. On y va aussi" murmure Conan à son rival d'un air grave

"Oui" répond le détective de l'ouest sur le même ton.

Et c'est sur cette décision, que les inspecteurs et les détectives partent en direction de la "scène de crime", où ils vont découvrir quelque chose, qu'ils auraient sans doute préférer éviter de voir.

Dans une ruelle, qui est assez peu fréquenté, se trouve une horde de passants et de curieux. Au centre, une scène de crime, protégée par les forces de l'ordre japonaise, appelées pour l'occasion. Puis, vient des voitures des inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête.

"Inspecteur. Nous avons encerclé la scène de crime. Je vais vous emmener." dit un policier en uniforme.

L'inspecteur acquiesce et s'approche de la scène de crime, qui n'est pas très belle à voir.

"Mon Dieu que s'est-il passé ici ?" demande l'inspecteur Takagi en arrivant lui aussi avec les autres inspecteurs et les deux détectives lycéens, qui sont choqués.

En effet, on peut apercevoir une scène saccagée, avec des traces de sang un peu partout, des traînées de sang, qui montre qu'on a transporté le ou les corps des victimes, mais à son centre, une grande mare de sang, à faire dégoûter même les plus costauds. On peut voir qu'il y a eu une lutte acharnée: des réverbères fracassés, des poubelles renversées, des trous dans les murs, des traces de balles d'armes à feu et même des traces de pneus, qui prouve que plusieurs voitures se sont enfuis rapidement après l'affrontement. Il n'y a pas de doute possible. Il y a eu une lutte acharnée ici. Mais qui s'est affronté ? Un règlement de compte entre gang ? Ou autre ? Mais surtout la question que tout le monde se pose est pourquoi.

"C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, Takagi" dit l'inspecteur Sato, après avoir repris ses esprits, en voyant cette scène de crime.

_J'ai un mauvais, mais un très mauvais pressentiment_, pense Conan particulièrement inquiet, en voyant ce carnage, alors que d'habitude il est plutôt intéressé par une enquête. Mais il ne sait pas encore pourquoi mais cette découverte ne présage rien de bon.

"Envoyez des échantillons de sang au labo. Ce sang n'appartient peut être pas à une seule et même personne" dit l'inspecteur Megure

"Oui" répondent les agents de la police scientifique.

Et c'est ainsi que la police et les détectives commencent leur enquête. Mais ils vont très vite découvrir une tragédie.

"Inspecteur, nous avons découvert quelque chose d'étrange dans les ordures. Ça été mis là délibérément" prévient un agent de police.

Conan et Heiji, qui étaient restés silencieux jusque là, s'approchent en même temps que les inspecteurs pour voir et ce qu'ils voient les pétrifient sur place. En effet, parmi les ordures, des sacs peu communs s'y trouvent: des sac d'achats, ce genre d'achats que font les personnes, quand ils font du shopping.

Les agents de police sortent ces sacs, qui sont pleins de sang et les déposent sur le sol à la vue des inspecteurs. A sa vue, l'inspecteur Sato et Takagi commencent à comprendre, même s'ils espèrent se tromper. Sans doute les autres inspecteurs aussi commencent à comprendre.

"Des sacs d'achats ?" se risque de demander l'inspecteur Megure

"Ce ..." essaye de prendre la parole Conan toujours aussi pétrifié.

Tout le monde se retourne vers les deux détectives, et ils comprennent vite que ces deux-là ont compris la situation en voyant leurs expressions d'horreur.

"Conan-kun ?" tente l'inspecteur Sato

Conan ferme les yeux puis dit tout doucement: " Ce sont les achats de Ran-neechan et Kazuha-neechan"

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?" demande l'agent Takagi

Cette fois, c'est au lycéen détective Hattori Heiji de répondre, aussi pétrifié que son rival: "C'est ... c'est ces marques, ... dans ces magasins qu'elles ont l'habitude d'aller quand elles font les boutiques ici ... Je rappelle qu'hier, elles sont allées faire du shopping avec Sonoko, pour qu'on ait le temps de faire les préparatifs de la fête de Ran ..."

"Mais ça peut appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre ces achats" essaye de se rassurer l'inspecteur Takagi, alors que les autres inspecteurs ferment les yeux, comprenant la vérité.

"Si vous voulez en être sûrs, faut demander à Sonoko, les magasins qu'elles ont fait" continue Heiji

"Hattori enfin ! Ran et Kazuha sont à l'agence !" intervient l'inspecteur Megure

"Non" coupe Conan. "Elles ne sont pas à l'agence. Vous avez eu ce coup de fil au moment où justement on voulez vous prévenir de la disparition de Ran-neechan et Kazuha-neechan. Et ..." dit-il en serrant les poings "et ... elles n'ont pas passées la nuit à l'agence. Elles ne sont pas rentrées. ...", puis il sourit et dit : "Je me demandais justement où était passés leurs achats ... J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir en faite" continue-t-il en serrant les dents.

"Attends attends attends un peu ! " dit l'inspecteur Megure en secouant la tête "Comment ça elles ne sont pas rentrées à l'agence ? "

"Inspecteur souvenez vous de la soirée d'hier ?" demande Conan surprenant les inspecteurs.

"La soirée d'hier dis tu ? ... Hmmm ... Pour tout te dire pas grand chose ... C'est même un trou noir. Et rien que d'y penser me donne mal au crâne ... La seule chose que je me souvienne c'est qu'on était à l'agence et ... ce réveil douloureux avec ce mal de crâne comme j'en ai jamais eu ..."

"Vous aussi inspecteur Megure ?" demandent les autres inspecteurs en même temps.

"Quoi ? C'est pareil pour vous ? " s'étonne l'inspecteur Megure.

_J'en été sûr. On est tous dans la même situation_, pense Conan

"On dirait qu'on a tous subi la même chose, Kudo" murmure Hattori à son ami.

"Il semblerait en effet"

"Mais Conan-kun, c'est quoi le rapport entre cette soirée et Ran et Kazuha ?" demande l'inspecteur Sato

"Vous vous souvenez de les avoir vu rentrées hier ?"

Soudain, la vérité les foudre sur place.

"Vous avez enfin compris, inspecteur ?" dit Conan avec un air grave en voyant leurs visages d'horreur. "Bien sûr nous n'avons pas encore de preuve, mais l'analyse du sang au labo devrait sans doute nous le confirmer. Mais selon nos déductions, aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, les personnes qui se sont battues ici ne sont d'autres que Ran-neechan et Kazuha-neechan avec leurs ravisseurs. Et d'après la scène de crime, elles ont perdu et ... sont même blessées ou ... "

_Non non non ! Ne pense pas à ces pensées négatives_, pense Conan en secouant la tête

"... Ou du moins dans un piteux état à cause de leurs ravisseurs" continue-t-il.

"Seul le labo peut nous le confirmer. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, trois questions se posent: Pourquoi ? Et est-ce un enlèvement, une prise d'otage ou pire ? Mais surtout qui sont les ravisseurs pour avoir mis un tel carnage ?" conclut l'inspecteur Megure.

Conan et Heiji prennent un air grave sur le visage et pensent la même chose: _C'est ce que je vais découvrir._

Une heure plus tard, au commissariat de police, l'inspecteur Megure a convoqué les Mouri, Sonoko, mais aussi tout ceux qui étaient à la fête hier soir, même s'ils ne se souviennent de rien, pour leur annoncer une terrible nouvelle.

"Inspecteur, pourquoi cette convocation soudaine?" demande Kogoro, semble-t-il de pas très bonne humeur.

L'inspecteur reste silencieux avec les autres inspecteurs, puis inspire et expire un bon coup avant de prendre la parole: "J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ran et Kazuha ont disparu"

"QUOI?!" hurlent toutes les personnes convoquées, à part Conan et Heiji qui sont à part dans la pièce.

"Que voulez vous dire par là, inspecteur ?" demande l'avocate et mère de Ran

"Vous vous souvenez du coup de fil que j'ai eu ce matin. La police a trouvé une scène de crime pour le moins déconcertante." continue l'inspecteur en montrant les photos de la scène de crime. A la vue des photos, le regard de tout le monde se changea d'inquiet à horrifié.

"Oh mon dieu ..." mumure Kogoro

"Désolé les enfants, ce ne sont pas des photos qu'on peut montrer à des enfants" cache les photos, l'inspecteur Sato

"Mais c'est pas juste" proteste les détectives boys

"Mais inspecteur, c'est quoi le rapport entre cette scène de crime et la disparition de Ran et Kazuha ?" demande Sonoko

"Nous avons trouvé ça près des ordures de la scène de crime" continue l'inspecteur enrobé en montrant d'autres photos.

"Mais ce sont nos achats d'hier ! " s'écrie Sonoko

"Tu en es sûre Sonoko?" demande l'inspecteur Sato

"Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas me tromper sur des choses pareilles ! Mais qu'est-ce que les achats de Ran et Kazuha font sur une scène de crime ? " s'interroge la riche héritière.

Les inspecteurs se regardent puis regardent les deux détectives tristement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on vous disiez_, pensent la même chose les lycéens.

"On a aussi prélevé le sang sur la scène de crime ... et il appartient à Ran et Kazuha ..." continue l'inspectueur Megure tristement.

Si la foudre pouvait tomber sur leurs têtes, ils n'auront rien senti tellement le choc est grand.

"Vous ... voulez dire que Ran est ..." ose demander Yukiko Kudo, choquée, qui a été elle aussi convoquée avec son mari, celui-ci justement regardant son fils d'un air désolé.

"Nous ne pouvons pas encore confirmer. Pour cela, nous devons retrouver leurs corps"

"Leurs corps ? Vous voulez dire qu'elles ne sont pas sur la scène de crime ? ... Elles ont été enlevées ?" demande le professeur Agasa

"C'est ce qui semblerait en effet. Il nous reste à découvrir par qui et pourquoi. Mais nous allons devoir faire vite. Vu la quantité de sang sur la scène de crime, elles sont gravement blessées et ont besoin de soins médicaux au plus vite. Je doute que leurs ravisseurs les prennent en charge." dit l'inspecteur Megure d'un air grave.

"Monsieur Mouri, si vous avez un contact douteux, prévenez nous tout de suite. C'est peut être une rançon" dit l'inspecteur Sato

"Une rançon ? Vous en êtes sûrs ? Vu le carnage de la scène de crime, ça semble être de quelque chose de plus gros" intervient Yusaku Kudo

"Je sais mais nous n'avons aucune piste pour le moment" répond l'inspecteur Sato

"Pour résoudre cette affaire malsaine, nous avons besoin de toute votre collaboration, monsieur et madame Mouri" termine l'inspecteur Megure.

_Ran ..._, pense Kogoro.

"Bien évidemment!" crient en même temps Kogoro et Eri.

Ai, le professeur Agasa et les Kudo, après l'entrevue, regardent en direction de Conan d'un air désolé, et Ai Haibara s'approche doucement de lui.

"A ton avis, que s'est-il passé ?" lui demande-t-elle

"Aucune idée. Mais je compte bien le découvrir. Qu'importe où elle est, je la retrouverai et je ferai payer ceux qui ont osé la toucher" répond le détective d'un air grave, en serrant les poings et les dents et un regard de détermination absolue.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :)


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ce retard, mais je suis très occupée, donc je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire. Mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^

Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Mauvaise nouvelle après un mois de recherche : Une autre fille disparue : Aoko Nakamori**_

Ça fait un mois que Ran et Kazuha sont portées disparues. Un mois sans aucune piste. Un mois de cauchemar pour Shinichi. Un mois de désespoir et d'horreur. Un mois d'instance recherche pour tout le monde. Un mois et rien. Des efforts réduits à néant. Petit à petit, tout le monde commence à désespérer de ne rien trouver et à frustrer. Pourtant, les recherches étaient bien parties. En effet, après la déclaration de leurs disparitions, sous le conseil de Conan et Heiji, la police scientifique avait inspecté la nourriture et les boissons consommées pendant la fête de Ran, nourriture et boissons, qui ont été livré. La police a découvert justement une forte dose de somnifère et de chloroforme, ce qui a pu expliquer l'état de tout le monde au réveil. Une chose était au moins sûre: C'est un enlèvement prémédité. On a voulu les assommer, pour s'occuper sans inquiétude de Ran et Kazuha. La police a même pu remonté jusqu'au livreur. Malheureusement, avant que la police n'ait pu interroger la petite entreprise de livraison, celle-ci explose dans un triste accident, et n'a fait aucun survivant. Mais est-ce vraiment un accident ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose. La coïncidence parait trop grande. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ceux qui ont prémédité cela, parce qu'ils ont conclu qu'ils devaient être au moins plusieurs lors de l'enlèvement, ne sont pas des amateurs, mais bien des professionnels. Mais les questions persistent toujours : Qui et pourquoi ?

Depuis, aucun indice n'a été découvert. Ils ont même eu l'idée de lancer un avis de recherche par la biais des médias, vu la popularité du détective Mouri, si jamais quelqu'un aurait pu voir une des disparues. Mais, sans résultat positif jusque-là. Parce qu'à leurs plus grandes surprises, il y a eu un résultat de cet avis de recherche: au même jour, à la même heure, une autre jeune fille a disparu, et les proches ne se sont pas rendus compte tout de suite de ce détail. Cette jeune fille n'est d'autre que la fille de l'inspecteur qui pourchasse sans cesse le Kid : Aoko Nakamori. Du coup, en apprenant que 3 jeunes filles, filles uniques d'inspecteurs de police et de détective privé célèbre, ont disparu en même temps, et dans des circonstances similaires, les médias en font un flash spécial depuis ce jour, et les enquêteurs doutent que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Un danger plane au-dessus des forces de lois japonaise, et ce sont leurs enfants qui auraient pris cher. Alors serait-ce une vengeance de criminels visant à démoraliser les parents ou autre ? Une autre question s'ajoute en plus de celles déjà en suspense. Même qu'au lieu de résoudre ces questions, d'autres s'ajoutent. Rien n'a de sens. Même pour le grand détective Kudo Shinichi.

C'est à ce jour que nous retrouvons Conan alias Shinichi avec le détective lycéen, Heiji Hattori, qui après avoir entendu cette mauvaise nouvelle, décide de visiter d'autres pistes et d'aller se renseigner du côté de la fille Nakamori et qui sait peut être trouver des indices. Parce qu'il y a une chose qui est sûre: leurs disparitions ont un lien. Lequel ? Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais ils veulent le découvrir.

* * *

Les deux détectives se dirigent vers le lieu du travail de l'inspecteur Nakamori en espérant obtenir ne serait qu'un seul indice.

Au bureau de la section criminelle, se trouve un inspecteur, qui semble désemparé par les événements. Cet inspecteur est celui qui pourchasse le Kid, le magicien voleur, depuis plus de 20 ans. Mais la raison, pour une fois, de son état n'est en aucun cas, la faute du Kid. Non. Cet inspecteur, du nom de Ginzo Nakaromi, travaille d'arrache-pied pour retrouver une toute autre personne : sa fille, Aoko, Nakamori, disparu depuis plus d'un mois. Et bien que ses supérieurs ne veulent pas qu'il enquête sur cette affaire, laissant l'inspecteur Megure s'en charger, Ginzo Nakamori est avant tout un père . Et comment voulez-vous demander à un parent de laisser tomber les recherches sur la disparition de son enfant ? C'est impossible. Si bien que depuis plusieurs semaines, l'inspecteur a abandonné toute recherche sur le Kid et ne se préoccupe plus qu'à la recherche de sa fille, bien qu'il n'est obtenu aucune piste jusque-là. Elle ne s'est quand même pas évaporée ?

C'est à ce moment, que quelqu'un approche de son bureau.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » demande l'inspecteur sans lever les yeux de son occupation.

« Deux jeunes détectives qui désirent te poser des questions » lui répond un inspecteur de la même division.

« Je n'ai pas le temps »

« Ils prétendent que c'est au sujet de la disparition de ta fille »

D'un coup, l'inspecteur Nakamori lève la tête brusquement et écarquille les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? »

« Qu'ils préten … »

Mais, le malheureux n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que l'inspecteur lui saute dessus.

« Ils sont où ? » hurle-t-il presque

Son collègue, surpris par ce changement de comportement écarquille les yeux puis lui répond : « Je leur ai demandé d'attendre devant la porte du bureau »

Puis, l'inspecteur Nakamori file comme une fusée à l'encontre des détectives, laissant l'autre inspecteur, encore chamboulé.

« Où sont ces détectives ? » crie l'inspecteur Nakamori

« C'est nous que vous cherchez, inspecteur »

L'inspecteur se retourne vers la source de cette voix, et ce qu'il voit le stupéfie.

« Aaaah ! Je te connais toi ! Tu es le morveux qui accompagne tout le monde Mouri ! Et toi tu es ? »

_Morveux, morveux, ohé ohé_, pense Conan, irrité

« Je m'appelle Hattori Heiji, détective »

_Hattori ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose … _pense Ginzo Nakamori « Mais oui ! Tu es le fils du chef de la police d'Osaka ! »

« On va dire ça ouais »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est vous qui êtes venu me parler à propos d'Aoko ? »

Les deux détectives hochent la tête pour acquiescer.

« Vous avez des indices ? »

« En fait, on aimerait ... » commence le petit détective

« Attendez ! Pas ici ! Venez, suivez moi »

Puis, l'inspecteur les amène un peu plus loin, dans une salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Pourquoi ces précautions, inspecteur ? » demande Heiji

« On ne sait jamais. De plus, j'ai eu l'interdiction d'enquêter sur cette affaire. Si jamais on l'apprend, je peux dire adieu à mes recherches définitives et ça il en n'est pas question. Très bien je vous écoute »

Heiji et Conan se regardent puis sourit, en voyant la détermination de l'inspecteur.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de la disparition de votre fille, inspecteur ? »

L'inspecteur réfléchit, puis répond : « Pour vous dire, ce n'est pas moi au premier abord, qui a déclaré sa disparition »

« Comment ? » demande, surpris, Conan

« En effet, le jour même de sa disparition, j'ai reçu ce message du portable d'Aoko » dit-il, tout en montrant un SMS aux deux détectives.

_Salut papa, _

_Je passe le week-end chez Kaito, donc ne m'attends pas ce soir._

_XXX_

_Aoko_

« Qui est ce Kaito ? » demande le lycéen

« Son ami d'enfance … enfin son petit ami »

« Donc ça fait un suspect potentiel » réfléchit Heiji

« Oui en effet » répond Conan, tout en réfléchissant.

« Ça je ne crois pas »

« Pourquoi ? » demandent surpris les détectives

« Car c'est Kaito lui-même qui m'a prévenu de sa disparition »

« Hein ? »

« Oui. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Aoko l'a prévenu qu'elle part en week-end avec moi, donc qu'elle ne sera pas en ville »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » crie Heiji

« C'est bien ce que j'essaye de comprendre depuis un mois. Son témoignage et le mien ne concordent pas. Donc c'est là qu'on en a conclu que c'est une tierce personne, qui a envoyé ces messages. Et depuis j'essaye de trouver un indice, mais rien depuis un mois qu'elle a disparu. Rien du tout » enrage l'inspecteur en tapant contre le mur.

« Calmez-vous inspecteur. On va la retrouver » essaye de le raisonner Conan

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Ça fait un mois et toujours aucun indice ! C'est enrageant ! »

_On le sait trop bien, inspecteur_, pense Conan

« Mais dites moi plutôt. Pourquoi vous enquêtez sur ma fille ? Quels sont vos liens ? »

« Aucun. Nous sommes à la recherche de deux autres filles, qui ont disparu : Ran Mouri et Kazuha Toyama. Elles ont disparu dans d'étranges circonstances. Mais on a trouvé un lien, votre fille et celles qu'on recherche, ont disparu en même temps, le même jour, et peut être même la même heure ».

« Ran Mouri et Kazuha Toyama … Mais oui je m'en souviens ! La fille de Mouri et d'un inspecteur d'Osaka ! En effet, j'ai vu les infos. Il pourrait avoir un lien. Mais ça voudrait dire que les coupables sont les mêmes ?! »

« Peut être bien » affirme Conan

« Dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire » dit-il en commençant à partir

« Où allez-vous ? » demande l'enfant détective

« Bien que ça ne me plaise pas, il faut que je collabore avec Mouri et les autres inspecteurs, pour le bien de ma fille »

« Hé attendez, on n'a pas fini » dit Heiji

« Désolé les jeunes ! Mais si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur votre piste, allez directement voir Kaito. Il sera vous donner la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Voici ces coordonnées. »

Après avoir pris les coordonnées, les détectives et l'inspecteur commencent à se séparer pour continuer les recherches.

« Ah oui une dernière chose, les jeunes ! »

Les deux détectives se retournent puis l'inspecteur enchaîne : « si vous avez le moindre renseignement, la moindre piste, je veux être tenu au courant »

« Ça ne va pas poser un problème sur votre travail, inspecteur » demande Conan

« Qu'importe le problème que ça me pose, je veux retrouver ma fille coûte que coûte » dit-il avant de partir.

En entendant ces paroles, Conan sourit, puis part en direction d'une nouvelle piste.

* * *

Après plusieurs longues minutes de trajet silencieuses, les détectives arrivent enfin à destination, devant la grille d'une grande maison. Puis, ils sonnent à l'interphone.

« Oui c'est à quel sujet ? »

« Nous sommes bien chez Kaito Kuroba ? »

« Oui c'est ici. A qui ai je l'honneur ? »

« Je m'appelle Heiji Hattori, je suis à la recherche d'une fille, et c'est l'inspecteur Nakamori, qui m'a donné votre adresse »

« A la recherche d'une fille … l'inspecteur Nakamori … Je vous ouvre »

Quand ils arrivent à la porte d'entrée, c'est un homme âgé, qui leur ouvre.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Jii, et je suis le majordome de Monsieur Kuroba »

_Un majordome, rien que ça_, écarquille les yeux Conan. « Ouah vous avez une bien belle et grande maison »

« Merci mon petit. J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux pour aider le fils de mon maitre »

« Le fils ? » demande Heiji

« Oui. Mon maitre est décédé depuis 11 ans dans un malheureux accident lors d'un spectacle de magie et seul vit ici son fils, Kaito Kuroba »

« Et la mère ? » demande Conan

« Tu es bien curieux mon petit » sourit Jii, où Conan lui rend. « Madame voyage dans le monde, mais monsieur Kaito Kuroba en est très ravie »

« Je vois »

« Donc on peut le voir, ce Kaito ? » demande Heiji

Jii affiche un air triste et essaye de changer de sujet : « Vous voulez du thé ? »

Conan et Heiji se regardant en ayant remarqué l'humeur du majordome. Et après s'être installé dans le salon, Conan demande : « Grand-père, qu'est-il arrivé à monsieur Kaito ? »

« C'est une histoire bien triste mes enfants. Depuis ce jour, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans »

« On vous écoute » dit Heiji

« Depuis ce jour ? » demande Conan

« Oui. Depuis que mademoiselle Aoko a disparu, cette maison est bien vide. Monsieur Kaito, depuis plus d'un mois est parti à sa recherche et malgré tous les moyens employés, il n'a trouvé aucune piste. Rien. Ce qui démoralise monsieur Kaito et rend cette maison autrefois pleine de vie, aussi vide qu'une coquille vide. »

« Et où monsieur Kaito passe ses journées ? » demande Heiji

« A l'endroit où lui et mademoiselle Aoko se sont rencontrés je suppose. J'ai déjà essayé de lui demander, mais depuis ce jour, le cœur de monsieur Kaito est devenu vide. Ce garçon si enjouée, a perdu la chose qu'il compte le plus pour lui, bien devant sa passion pour la magie. Même Madame n'a pas réussi à lui faire obtenir des informations. Il s'est enfermé sur lui-même en ayant comme seul objectif de retrouver mademoiselle Aoko. Mais je sais qu'au fond, il s'en veut et qu'il enrage contre les criminels qui ont osé l'enlever. C'est vraiment très triste. »

_Je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai l'impression de savoir ce qu'il ressent_, pense Conan tristement.

« Et où se trouve cet endroit ? » demande le détective lycéen

« Au pied de l'horloge dans le parc »

« La vieille horloge ? » demande Conan

« Oui c'est exactement. Celle que le Kid a voulu une fois volé, mais a finalement dénoncé des faux diamants et les trafiquants »

« Je vois »

« Merci grand-père pour ses informations » dit Heiji en se levant.

« Vous aussi vous êtes dans le même état que monsieur Kaito, je me trompe ? »

Les deux détectives le regardant ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

« J'ai bien vu vos expressions. C'est la même que celle de monsieur Kaito. Vous aussi vous avez perdu ce qu'il compte le plus à vos yeux et vous essayez de les retrouver par tous les moyens possibles. Je me trompe ? »

Heiji sourit puis répond : « vous êtes perspicaces grand-père. En effet, vous avez vu juste. »

« Dans ce cas, vous devrez faire équipe avec monsieur Kaito pour parvenir à les retrouver. Ensemble vous réussiriez sûrement à les retrouver »

« Après votre histoire, c'est bien ce que je compte faire. »

« Je vous en remercie. Si ça peut aider monsieur Kaito, je vous en remercie. »

« Mais vous savez grand-père, je pense que ce qu'il va faire retrouver le sourire à votre maître, c'est plutôt de retrouver sa petite-amie »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais je pense que pour cette affaire, la collaboration est la meilleure solution »

« Ouais … Bon tu viens Kudo ! »

Pendant l'échange, Conan, lui, est resté silencieux, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, en repensant à ce mois affreux qu'il vient de se passer, et le souvenir de ses angoisses, ainsi que cauchemars. « Ran ... »

« Kudo ? »

« Oui on y va Hattori … merci grand-père pour ses informations et pour le thé. Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va tout faire pour les retrouver ! La disparition d'Aoko vous préoccupe beaucoup aussi ? Pas que le comportement de monsieur Kaito ? Je me trompe ? » dit il en ayant relever la tête et en ayant repris son expression enfantine.

« Tu es aussi perspicace, mon petit. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Mademoiselle Aoko, je l'a connais depuis qu'elle et monsieur Kaito sont enfants et je les ai toujours vu ensemble, donc elle fait un peu partie de la famille maintenant. Puis, c'est vraiment une gentille fille, avec son caractère certes, mais si gentille que je ne comprends pas qu'on peut lui faire du mal »

Heiji et Conan sourient puis rassurent le majordome : « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va tout faire pour la retrouver, elle, ainsi que les autres. Et ceux qui ont osé faire ça, vont le regretter affreusement. »

Le majordome sourit puis leur dit avant qu'ils s'en aille : « Faites attention à vous les jeunes, et si vous avez besoin d'autres choses, vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez »

« Merci grand-père ».

Sur ce ils partirent rejoindre un autre jeune, au pied de l'horloge.

* * *

Au pied de cette fameuse horloge, un jeune homme est assis, la tête entre les genoux, en réfléchissant à ce dernier mois. Puis, il lève la tête pour regarder le ciel et les nuages.

_Où est-tu Aoko ? J'aimerais bien un signe, n'importe quoi_

« C'est là Hattori »

Soudain, ce jeune homme, en reconnaissant cette fois, change d'expression et aperçoit deux garçons qui semblent cherche quelqu'un.

_Bonté divine ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce détective fouineur fait ici ? _Pense-t-il _Bah ce n'est pas mon problème._

Néanmoins, il garde un œil sur les deux détectives, qui de toute évidence s'approche dangereusement de lui.

_Bon sang, ce n'est pas vraiment le signe que j'attendais. Je sais bien que j'ai dit n'importe quoi, mais pourquoi mes rivaux prétentieux ?_

Et oui les deux détectives ont finalement réussi à trouver la personne qu'ils désirent exactement à l'endroit où Jii leur a indiqué. Mais pour une raison qu'ils ignorent la personne qu'il recherche, les fixe avec méfiance.

« Et Kudo ! Il te ressemble tu trouves pas ? » murmure Heiji

« Ouais ... »

Puis, ils se positionnent devant la personne qu'ils recherchent.

« Tu es bien Kaito Kuroba ? » demande le plus âgé

« Ça dépend pour qui et pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que ça va t'intéresser » dit le plus jeune.

_Monsieur Arrogant_, pense le dit Kaito « Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Tu es à la recherche d'Aoko Nakamori, n'est ce pas ? » dit Conan

Tout à coup, Kaito ouvre en grand les yeux et relève sa tête.

« Comment vous savez ça, vous ?! »

« On a parlé à ton majordome, Jii »

_Jii … la prochaine fois boucle la_, râle le magicien.

« Oui c'est exact, pourquoi cette question ? »

« On aimerait te poser des questions » dit le jeune homme d'Osaka

« Quoi ? Tu vas me faire un interrogatoire, détective » gronde Kaito en se levant

« En quoi ça te pose un problème, magicien de pacotille ?! »

« Répètes ça, détective à la noix » rétorque le magicien en collant son front à celui d'Heiji et lançant des éclairs dans ses yeux.

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pire que des gosses ! _Pense Conan, claquant sa main sur son front désespéré. « Bon vous allez arrêter maintenant ! On a tous les 3 le même objectif : Retrouver quelqu'un ! Alors on va cesser ces gamineries et collaborer ! »

« Gamineries ? » disent en même temps les deux adultes. « Tu t'es vu ? »

C'est sans doute les paroles de trop qui font perdre patience à Conan, ayant une veine qui ressort sur son front, et comme 3 vrais gamins, ils commencent à se battre, faisant du raffut dans tout le parc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons se sont enfin calmés, ayant des bleus et des bosses partout et ayant pour pensée commune : _si elle me voyait _

Puis, c'est le magicien qui reprend la parole : « Bon vous voulez savoir quoi ? »

« L'inspecteur Nakamori nous a un peu parlé de la disparition d'Aoko, en disant qu'il avait reçu un message disant qu'elle allait passer le week-end avec toi »

« Ah ouais ! Ca ! »

« C'est toi qui a remarqué la disparition d'Aoko ? » demande Conan

« En effet. Alors que son père a reçu un message, j'en ai reçu un aussi de sa part » explique-t-il en sortant son téléphone. « Regardez »

_Salut Kaito, _

_J'ai décidé de passer le week-end avec mon père cette fois-ci ! Je vais donc en profiter ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !_

_XXX_

_Aoko _

« Le message a l'air normal. Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ? » demande l'enfant détective

« Justement. Ce message est bizarre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche par rapport à ces messages de d'habitude. De plus, son père ne part jamais en week-end à cause de son travail. Donc j'ai demandé plus de détails. Mais elle m'a affirmé qu'elle l'avait forcé à prendre un week-end pour se reposer. Ça ressemblait déjà plus à Aoko, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait encore. Et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Puis, elle m'a dit de lui faire confiance et que tout ira bien »

« Et tu t'es contenté de ça !? » s'énerve Heiji

« Hattori ! »

« Toi la ferme ! Parce que si t'es là ça veut dire que toi non plus tu n'as pas géré avec ta copine ! » rétorque le magicien

« Comment ça ! ... »

« Ça suffit ! Hattori tu la fermes ! Kuroba continue ! » s'énerve Conan, que même Heiji ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

« Donc j'ai laissé passé la nuit, mais j'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars et donc le lendemain, j'ai décidé de lui envoyer des messages, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. J'ai donc angoissé le reste de la matinée, puis je suis allé près de chez elle, et là j'ai croisé l'inspecteur. Je n'en revenais pas ! Je croyais qu'il était avec Aoko ... »

_**Flash back**_

Devant la maison des Nakamori,

« Inspecteur Nakamori ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous croyais parti en week-end avec Aoko ? »

« Kaito ?! Mais bien sûr que non quelle idée ! Et moi je croyais qu'Aoko était avec toi ? »

« Mais non pas du tout ! J'ai reçu un message disant qu'elle serait parti en week-end avec vous ! »

« Quoi ? Mais moi aussi j'ai reçu un message de sa part »

Les deux hommes montrent rétrospectivement le message qu'il avait reçu et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en revient.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » panique l'inspecteur. « Si elle n'est ni avec toi, ni avec moi, où est Aoko ? »

Kaito ne sait pas quoi répondre, et arbore une expression horrifiée.

_C'est ça ! Ce pressentiment ! Merde !_

_**Fin Flash back**_

« Et voilà l'histoire ! Juste après on a déclaré sa disparition et on l'a cherché. Ça fait plus d'un mois. Et j'ai rien trouvé comme piste. »

Conan et Heiji se regardent tristement.

« Et vous je suppose que c'est Ran Mouri et Kazuha Toyama que vous cherchez ? » continue Kaito

Les détectives hochent la tête.

« J'ai entendu brièvement l'histoire, étant trop préoccupé par la disparition d'Aoko. Comment elles ont disparu ? »

Les détectives se regardent, puis affichent un regard triste et expliquent toute l'histoire à Kaito, qui n'en revient pas.

« Mais on dirait que la disparition des 3 filles ont un lien. Il semble qu'elles ont été enlevées le même jour et presque en même temps » constate Conan.

« Il semble en effet. Donc on a affaire aux mêmes criminels. Mais il y a encore de questions sans réponses. » continue Kaito

« Mais il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! C'est la première vraie piste depuis un mois ! Il faut continuer à chercher ! On va certainement découvrir quelque chose et on va les retrouver et faire payer à ces salauds ce qu'ils ont osé faire. »

_Pour une fois, on est bien d'accord_, pense les deux autres.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu Kuroba ? Tu te joins à nous ? » demande Conan

Le magicien réfléchit puis dit en souriant : « Pour le bien d'Aoko je suis d'accord, mais on n'est pas amis pour autant ! »

« Évidement ! » sourit Conan.

Et c'est sur cette promesse, que les 3 jeunes hommes se serrent la main et ainsi retrouver leurs bien aimées.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Voila :) dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

La suite dans un mois normalement ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je vous présente à ce jour, la suite de cette fiction :)

Mais avant un petit avertissement : à partir de ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que je change le caractère des persos et légèrement l'univers de DC, donc attendez vous à avoir des scènes d'actions un peu WTF, inspirées des films d'actions les plus WTF les uns que les autres :p (on s'inspire de ce qu'on peut :p), et du surréalisme fantasy (attention pas de magie, mais un autre type de fantasy ^^). Je ne vous oblige pas donc à aimer, mais sachez qu'à partir de maintenant faut savoir avoir l'esprit ouvert et se détacher de l'oeuvre original. Après tout, je le fais à ma sauce :)

Mais si vous êtes curieux et souhaitez continuer, je vous invite à lire :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Un an plus tard …**_

Dans une maison du quartier de Beika, vit un vieil homme, du nom d'Agasa et une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, du nom d'Ai Haibara. Mais, aujourd'hui, ces habitants peu communs, ont la visite de 3 jeunes hommes, Conan, Heiji et Kaito, leur visite étant devenue une habitude depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

« Vous comptez déprimer encore longtemps ? » fait la morale la scientifique.

« La ferme Haibara » lui répondent en chœur les 3 garçons, pas vraiment le moral.

En effet, ceux-là sont assis un peu partout dans le salon en regardant leurs pieds comme si c'est la chose la plus intéressante.

« Non je ne me la ferme pas ! Ils sont où ces garçons enjoués d'autrefois ? » commence à s'énerver la fillette.

Toujours en même temps, ils lèvent la tête pour la regarder méchamment et disent : « En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Ça me regarde qu'avant vous étiez sur la moindre enquête à fourrer votre nez partout, toi y compris Kuroba » en désignant le magicien, puis elle continue : « et là depuis un bon moment déjà vous passez votre temps à déprimer ! Jusque-là je n'ai rien dit car je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais faut vous bougez maintenant ! Elles ne voudront pas vous voir comme ça si elles étaient là ! »

C'est sans doute les paroles qui sont de trop pour nos jeunes héros et c'est Conan qui hurle le premier : « Tu ne comprends rien à rien Haibara ! Et n'essaye pas de nous faire croire que tu peux comprendre ne serait qu'un petit peu ! Ça fait un an qu'elles ont été enlevées et toutes nos pistes ont été réduites à néant ! On a aucun indice sur l'affaire ! Rien du tout ! Et la police dans tout ça les ont finalement déclaré mortes ! Il manquerait plus qu'on assiste à leur enterrement alors qu'on ne les a même pas retrouvé ! Et tu veux que j'aille bien ? Que je fasse comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Reprendre le cours normal de ma vie ? Ne compte pas sur moi Haibara ! »

Jamais Ai ne l'a vu comme ça, aussi triste, aussi déprimé, aussi en colère envers lui-même. Elle a l'impression de se revoir avant de l'avoir rencontré. Mais aussi elle n'en revient pas qu'il ose dire de telles choses qu'elle en pleure de rage : « Tu te fous de moi c'est ça, Kudo ? Depuis quand tu te fies au rapport de la police ? Depuis quand tu te contentes de ça ? Depuis quand t'arrêtes d'enquêter jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la vérité ? Ce n'est pas toi qui dit toujours « il n'y a qu'une seule et unique vérité » ? Il est où ce type là ? »

« Il est mort en même temps que Ran ! »

« Te fous pas de moi ! Ran n'est pas morte ! Et elle attend sans doute que tu viennes la sauver ! »

« Mais ça fait un an Haibara ! »

« Et alors ?! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! C'est ça qui te retient ? Parce qu'en un an c'est le calme plat ? Parce que c'est le néant ? Crois moi tu n'as pas encore sombré dans les ténèbres, dans le néant ! Et ça tant que tu ne l'auras pas retrouvé il y aura encore une lumière dans ces ténèbres ! C'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter les premiers mois de sa disparition ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien Haibara ! »

« Oh que si que je comprends parfaitement, abruti de détective ! Parce que tu crois peut être que sa disparition ne me fait rien depuis un an ? Tu crois que je me suis enjouée de son enlèvement ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

« Tu me laisses finir ! » hurle-t-elle en faisant surprendre tout le monde. Maintenant, elle pleure vraiment. Elle pleure de rage, de colère, de tristesse. « Kudo ! Je n'ai peut être pas des sentiments amoureux forts comme toi tu éprouves pour elle, mais j'éprouve d'autres sentiments … Ran … Ran est … c'est comme ma sœur … ma grande sœur … ». Elle sourit, ferme les yeux puis continue en baissant le ton : « Elle lui ressemble tellement … Elle ressemble tellement à Akemi … Au début je ne voulais pas le croire … c'est pourquoi j'étais aussi froide … mais son caractère m'a fait tellement repensé à ma sœur que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aimer comme si c'était ma grande sœur … ma deuxième grande sœur … comme si j'avais une deuxième chance ... ». Puis, elle rouvre les yeux pleines de larmes et rehausse la voix : « Alors je t'interdis de dire que je ne comprends pas un seul instant ton chagrin ! Car moi aussi c'est le cas ! Moi aussi je suis très malheureuse ! Et même si j'avais perdu espoir, te voir, toi, continuer à la chercher, m'a fait espérer ! Alors si tu abandonnes maintenant, tu l'abandonnes, mais pas qu'elle, mais tous ceux qui sont anéantis par sa disparition ! Et le fait que ça fasse un an qu'elle a disparu ne devrait pas t'empêcher de continuer ! Kudo ! Ainsi que vous deux, Réveillez vous bande de crétins ! »

Puis, après le coup de gueule de la scientifique, un lourd silence prend place au sein de la maison. Le professeur Agasa, qui est resté silencieux jusque-là, n'aime pas les voir se disputer d'une telle façon.

« Shinichi … Ai-kun ... »

Conan, qui a baissé la tête, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, reprend la parole plus doucement : « Donc en gros, vous reposez votre espoir sur moi ? »

« Qui d'autre peut la retrouver ? » lui répond-t-elle sur le même ton, tout en hoquetant à cause des larmes.

« Ça ne sera pas moi ... »

« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ? T'as toujours résolu toutes les affaires, retrouvé tout le monde ? Et là c'est de Ran qu'on parle ! » rehausse le ton Ai

Conan lève la tête et lui fait sans doute son regard le plus noir qu'elle n'a jamais vu, si bien qu'elle recule d'un pas, effrayée. Conan s'approche doucement puis dit : «N'essaye plus jamais de dire une chose pareille devant moi Haibara ! Plus jamais ! »

« Calmez vous tous les deux je vous supplie ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va arranger les choses » commence à désespérer le vieil homme.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Conan et Ai s'affronte du regard jusqu'à ce qu'un événement vient les interrompre.

_« Flash spécial : une course poursuite entre plusieurs voitures a lieu en ce moment même où je vous parle dans les rues Tokyo. __La voiture poursuivie semble être une Mazda RX-7 de couleur blanche, filant à toute allure, __en __zigzaguant. Plusieurs voitures de couleur sombre, la poursuivent et même des échanges de coup de feux ont été signalés. Peut être un règlement de compte entre gang. I__ls sont jugés dangereux et armés. Faites attention. __La police est sur l'affaire. __»_

D'un coup, toutes les personnes tournent la tête vers le poste de télévision en entendant cette nouvelle, en calmant par la même occasion tout le monde. Mais en voyant une des voitures, Conan se paralyse, ainsi qu'Ai.

« Ohé Kudo cette voiture c'est celle de ... »

_Bourbon_ pense le détective.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt dans un immeuble plus éloignée de la ville de Tokyo :

« Retrouvez moi ces sales garces ! »

On dirait que pas mal de monde s'agite dans cet immeuble et il semble qu'ils cherchent des personnes activement. Mais qui sont-ils ?

« Ran t'es sûre que c'est là ? »

« Je l'espère sinon on n'est pas dans la merde »

Soudain, 3 jeunes filles arrivent dans ce qu'il semble être un garage, où toutes les voitures sont stationnées.

« Tu vois je savais bien que c'était pas loin ! Kazuha ouvre la porte du garage ! » ordonne la dite Ran, alors qu'elle se dirige avec la 3e fille vers une Mazda blanche.

Étrangement, elles n'ont pas eu de mal à forcer la serrure des portes de la voiture et à y pénétrer.

_Les clés, les clés, les clés_, pense Ran en fouillant partout au siège conducteur.

« Ran vite démarre ! L'ouverture de la porte du garage va les alarmer par ici » dit Kazuha qui vient d'entrer dans la voiture.

_Les clés, les clés_, pense-t-elle « ah les voilà ! » en les trouvant derrière le pare soleil.

« Elles sont dans le garage ! Elles ont ouvertes la porte du garage ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la refermer cette porte, bande d'incapables ! »

« Elles comptent s'enfuir en volant une de nos voitures ? » se demande une personne plus calme à la voix de femme.

« Il semblerait » répond une autre personne plus calme à la voix d'homme.

« Tiens elles volent ta voiture »

Son interlocuteur sourit sans que sa collègue ne le voit.

« Ran, ils nous ont retrouvé ! »

« Regardez, la porte du garage se referme ! »

« On y va ! Accrochez vous ! »

Puis, la voiture démarre à toute vitesse faisant grincer les pneus. Mais la porte du garage se referme dangereusement. Est-ce trop tard ?

« On passera pas ! » panique Kazuha

« Oh que si regarde ! »

Puis, miracle ! La voiture est passée de justesse en frôlant la porte et sûrement en ayant laisser des égratignures sur le toit. C'était juste car quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'est entièrement renfermée.

« Yeeeaaah ! » crient en chœur nos 3 fugitives.

« Ran tes mains sur le volant ! »

« Ah pardon pardon ! » en remettant ses mains sur le volant. « Je vous l'avais dit ! » dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, montrant des canines étrangement grandes.

« On rentre à Tokyo maintenant ! » dit la fille assise à l'arrière du véhicule, du nom d'Aoko.

Mais la victoire n'est de courte durée.

« Merde ! Ils nous poursuivent déjà ! »

« Pas question que je me refasse capturer ! On va les semer ! » dit Ran, déterminée.

« Comment ?! » crient les deux autres.

« Tu as déjà fait ça Ran ? » demande Aoko

« Pas du tout ! Ça sera comme mon baptême » rigole-t-elle

« Quoi?! »

« Relax ! J'ai vu ça dans les films ! Ça ne doit pas être compliqué ! »

« Mais on n'est pas dans un film ! » s'énervent les filles

« Vous voulez peut être qu'on se refasse capturer » sourit-elle sournoisement

Puis, un silence pesant apparaît et les deux filles échangent un simple regard avant de crier : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Fonce ! »

« Ahahah ! »rigole Ran avant d'accélérer.

Plus loin, dans les voitures qui les poursuivent, soit bien 5 ou 6 voitures, plus des motos,

« Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! Poursuivez les même en ville s'il le faut ! Et tirez ! Mais attrapez moi ces sales garces ! »

« Ok ! »

Et c'est alors qu'une course poursuite commence à l'entrée de la ville de Tokyo.

« Kazuha ouvre le GPS ! »

« Ok ! On arrive bientôt en ville et on va rencontrer des obstacles et d'autres voitures mais surtout des civils ! »

« C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer ! »

« Mais arrivés en ville, ils ne vont quand même pas nous pourchasser ? » demande Aoko

« Je crains que si. On est la clé de leur plan pour anéantir les garçons, ils ont besoin de nous et ils ne vont pas nous lâcher si facilement. »

Et en effet, quelques minutes après, en pleine ville, la course poursuite continue.

_Ouais ils sont prêts à tout_, pense Aoko.

« Ran qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On les sème ! C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire ! De plus, avec ce remous ménage, ils vont attirer les forces de l'ordre ! C'est aussi notre but ! S'il y a bien une chose qu'ils veulent par dessus tout, encore plus que notre peau, c'est leur secret. Si la police s'en mêle, ainsi que le FBI, qui auront compris, ils vont devoir se replier, … enfin j'espère »

Kazuha et Aoko acquiescent.

La poursuite continue, mais il y a de plus en plus de circulations, mais cela ne ralentit pas les voitures pour autant.

La Mazda blanche slalome entre les différents voitures, fait des virages au frein à main, évite tous les obstacles avec agilité.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu ! Tirez sur cette voiture ! »

Puis des coups de feu de mitraillette commencent.

« Aaaaah ! »

« Putain il manque plus que ça ! »

« Evite les balles Ran ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ! Faut vraiment qu'ils bougent leur cul le FBI ! » s'énerve Ran

« Bon vu que c'est la voiture de l'un d'entre eux, il y a peut être des armes à bord » dit Aoko en commençant à chercher.

« Bonne idée Aoko » dit Kazuha qui cherche à son tour.

Quant à Ran, conduisant, se demande combien de temps elles vont pouvoir tenir.

* * *

De retour au présent, Conan court à toute vitesse vers un lieu précis, suivis par les autres : le FBI.

« Conan que fais-tu ici ? » demande l'agent Jodie

« Vous avez vu les infos ? » crie Conan tout essoufflé

« Ouais. C'est la voiture de Bourbon, qui se fait pourchassée »

« Et si c'était elles ? » dit Conan

« Hein ? »

« Et si elles avaient trouvé un moyen de voler une voiture pour s'enfuir ! Ce n'est pas impossible ! »

Les autres agents du FBI se regardent, puis leur chef prend la parole : « On est sur l'affaire ! Interceptez les voitures poursuivantes et faites en sorte de les désarmer ! Dégagez le passage pour la Mazda blanche ! Si c'est vraiment elles, il faut les laisser s'enfuir ! »

« Et Shuu, James ? »

« Il va s'en mêler tout seul »

_Ran … tiens bon !_

* * *

De retour à nos fugitives, la course poursuite continue. Ran accélère encore, slalomant entre les différents véhicules.

La voiture pivote un gauche, à droite, accélère, évite une voiture en se décalant à gauche, puis à droite, tout ça pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que plusieurs voitures les poursuivent. D'un coup, Ran prend un virage à gauche au frein à main à pleine vitesse pour changer de direction. La voiture dérape, mais reprend tout aussitôt sa course folle pour encore tourner dans un nombre incalculables de virages. Elle fait même des queues de poissons, surtout aux poids lourds, qui surpris, bloquent la circulation et ainsi gênent leurs poursuivants. Ran, au volant, n'épargne même pas les piétons, puisqu'à certains moment, elle roule sur le trottoir, mais heureusement elle ne touche personne. A-t-elle un talent caché pour la conduite ou a-t-elle une chance phénoménale ?

Mais, les poursuivants, ne les laissant pas tranquille, elles continuent leur course folle dans le centre ville sans baisser leurs vitesse, le danger est partout, que ce soit pour les jeunes filles ou pour les civils qui doivent avoir d'excellents réflexes pour les éviter et passer à coté d'un carambolage.

Mais,

« Ran, le train ! Les barrières se ferment ! »

« Accrochez vous ! »

Ran accélère encore, puis la voiture fait un saut en l'air vu la vitesse du véhicule, et que la route est en pente, abîmant au passage le bas de caisse. Puis, elle slalome, fonçant toujours plus vite vers le train.

« Elles sont prises au piège ! Accélérez ! » crie un homme en noir

« Merde ! Le train ! Faites quelque chose » crie un agent du FBI

_Voyons comment tu vas te débrouiller_, pense une personne qui assiste à la course poursuite de loin en haut d'un immeuble.

La voiture s'approche dangereusement du train. Ran fixe attentivement en fronçant les sourcils le train et le reste du chemin qui leur reste, pendant que les deux autres commencent à paniquer légèrement. Elle le fait plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à quelques mètres de la collision.

Tout le monde assiste à la scène horrifié. Police, FBI, les détectives, et même les hommes en noir.

« Mais pourquoi elles s'arrêtent pas ? » commence à s'inquiéter un homme en noir, qui les suit toujours.

La collision est proche. Le train arrive à gauche et la Mazda blanche fonce toujours droit devant.

Puis la même personne, qui les surveille toujours, fronce les sourcils en attendant la suite des opérations.

La Mazda finit par foncer sur les barrières, en les explosant au passage. Le train n'est qu'à un mètre. Ran accélère une dernière fois. La voiture roule sur les rails. Le train n'est qu'à quelques centimètres. La collision est inévitable.

Mais, miracle. Ou coup de génie ? Elle est passée. La voiture est passée de justesse ! Ran a réussi. Il n'y a pas eu de collision. Elles ont frôlé la catastrophe. Mais peut être est-ce fait exprès ?

« Freine ! Freine ! « hurlent les hommes en noirs, qui les poursuivent jusque-là.

Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Certes la première voiture des hommes en noirs a réussi de justesse à éviter le train en freinant brusquement, au frein à main tout en se décalant vers la droite, mais de ce fait, elle a percuté des voitures des civils qui attendent patiemment que le train soit parti. Et une collision en chaîne s'ensuit, puisque les autres voitures, qui les suivent de près, n'ont pas eu le temps de freiner, et ils se sont tous rentrés dedans. Les motards, tombent lourdement, à cause du choc. Peut être sont-ils morts ? En tout cas, ils sont coincés, qui soient morts ou blessés, ou dans une voiture. Résultat : un gros accident, et les hommes en noir pris au piège entre le train, les voitures accidentées et la police et le FBI, qui les talonnent.

« Merde ! On est pris au piège ! »

« Cette fois, on est morts ... »

« Putain les salopes ! »

Seules quelques voitures et motos ont réussi à éviter la collision et à s'enfuir de ce piège. Mais, il devrait à mon avis se cacher, vu la situation critique.

« Vous avez vu ce que je viens de voir » n'en croient pas les agents du FBI.

« Comment elles ont fait ça ? » s'étonne Ai

« Wow ! » disent les détectives bouchés bées. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Elles sont passées »

Puis, Conan sourit et pense : _elles ont une chance ! _

Toujours la même personne, placée sur un immeuble, se met à rigoler en ayant vu cette scène.

« Ça va devenir très intéressant ! »

« Pfiouuu ! J'ai cru qu'on n'allait pas y arriver ! » dit Kazuha soulagée.

Ran sourit puis dit : « maintenant on est tranquilles. Ils ne peuvent plus nous poursuivre, avec cet accident »

Aoko et Kazuha se regardent en souriant.

Mais, des coups de feu touchent sur le toit de la voiture.

« Ah non ! Quoi encore ? » s'exclame Kazuha.

Aoko se retourne pour voir qu'un hélicoptère les poursuit, avec une femme en noir avec une mitraillette.

« Eh ben ! Ils ont sorti l'artillerie lourde pour nous rattraper ! C'est plutôt une nouveauté ! » s'étonne Aoko.

« Une mitraillette hein … il manque plus que ça ! » commence à s'énerver Ran. « Aoko, Kazuha, ouvrez cette grosse boite que vous avez trouvé toute à l'heure. Ça peut peut être nous servir »

Les deux filles s'activent et l'ouvrent pour y découvrir différents armes.

« Wow ! Ca ca peut être utile ! »

_Merci_, pense Ran en souriant. « Très bien, Aoko, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire »

« Pas besoin de le dire » dit-elle en chargeant les armes. « Kazuha ? »

Celle-ci hoche la tête en guise d'accord.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes en noir tirent toujours sur la voiture, espérant pouvoir causer un accident.

Soudain, le toit de la voiture se plie pour se transformer en décapotable.

« Mais qu'est-ce ... » se demande la tireuse

Puis, c'est au tour d'Aoko de tirer avec une mitraillette sur l'hélicoptère.

« Putain de merde ! » crie le pilote.

Aoko tire toujours, alors que Kazuha sort une autre arme : un fusil à pompe. Et elle aussi commence à tirer.

« Il faut qu'on se retire ! Elles nous mitraillent comme des lapins ! » exige le pilote

« Si tu fais ça je te tues, alors restes à ta place ! Et toi tue moi ces garces ! »

Mais soudain, à un tir bien placé, ou un coup de bol, les filles arrivent à toucher l'hélicoptère.

« Merde ! On est touché ! On perd le contrôle des commandes ! »

« Redressez moi cet hélico ! »

« Impossible ! »

Puis, avec de la fumée qui s'échappe de l'hélico, celui-ci tourne sur lui-même et perd de l'attitude, pour finir quelques minutes, par s'écraser, puis explose.

« Wow ! Quel feu d'artifice ! » dit Aoko toute contente d'avoir réussi.

« Dis donc les détectives ! Vos copines savent faire ça ? » s'étonne encore le FBI

« Eh bien … »

« Wow » s'exclame Ai. "Elles ont littéralement exploser cet hélico".

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle. « Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »

Alors que Ran referme le toit et que les filles rangent les armes, d'autres hommes en noirs en voiture commencent à les poursuivre.

« Bon assez joué. On a fait assez de bazar. Il est temps de disparaître » dit Ran

Puis Aoko sort de son sac, ce qui semble être des bombes fumigènes, et les balance sur la route derrière elles. De la fumée s'en échappe, après l'explosion des bombes, et leurs poursuivants sont aveuglés. Ils ralentissent donc, jusqu'à ce que la fumée disparaissent. Mais à ce moment, la mazda blanche a totalement disparu.

« Merde ! Elles sont passées où ? »

« Le boss va nous tuer »

Puis, ils continuent leur chemin en espérant les retrouver rapidement, mais en passant inaperçus, vu déjà le bordel que les fugitives ont fait.

* * *

« On les a perdu ! »

« Bordel ! Comment c'est possible ? » se plaignent les agents de la police, mais aussi du FBI

« Elles ne veulent pas qu'on les retrouve » dit Ai Haibara

« En effet. Tout ce remue ménage était pour comprendre ce qu'il leur ait arrivé. » dit Conan

« Et de savoir qui ont fait ça » continue Hattori

« Et aussi pour piéger leurs poursuivants » finit Kaito.

_Mais c'est qu'elles sont malignes_, sourient deux personnes ayant observées toute la scène, mais à des endroits différents. _Maintenant, il faut les retrouver. _

Quelques rues plus loin, dans une rue étroite, cachée dans l'ombre, une mazda blanche roule doucement, pour s'enfuir quelque part.

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

A la prochaine :)


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Je vous envoie le chapitre suivant de cette fic, qui va devenir de plus en plus ... comment dire ... WTF XD mais bon ^^

Ce chapitre est comme "une pause" avant le retour de l'action ^^

Encore une fois, je le répète, le caractère de certains persos ont changé, et l'univers aussi ^^

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**DidiKudo : Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :) **

**Le docteur Watson : sympa le pseudo ;) alors tout d'abord, non ce n'est pas Bourbon et Vermouth les deux observateurs :p mais on sait dans ce chapitre qui sont ils :p **

**sinon oui je l'avais prévenu que ça allait changer par rapport à l'oeuvre original ^^ et les changements ne vont pas pas aller en s'améliorant :p oui je vais encore faire des gros changements radicaux, en commençant par ce chapitre ^^ mais c'est pas celui la le pire XD **

**Pour le rating, j'ai longuement hésité, car c'est vrai que pour l'instant c'est mignon tout pleins, mais c'est au fur et à mesure ça va s'aggraver, et je pense qu'il faut mieux prévenir que guérir. ^^ d'où le fait que je n'ai pas mis T. Mais c'est vrai que j'hésite encore, mais au moins je préfère prévenir ^^**

**Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même :) **

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Traque et plan qui se mettent en place**_

Plusieurs hommes en noir ont été arrêtés par la police, bien qu'ils sont morts mystérieusement dans leurs cellules avant d'être interrogés. Ces morts rendent encore plus suspicieux les inspecteurs de police, qui croient avoir à faire à une affaire vraiment dangereuse. Malheureusement c'est bien le cas. Mais seuls le FBI et les détectives le savent. Mais ils ne peuvent pas le dire, sous peine de les mettre en péril. Et malheureusement pour le FBI, il est impossible de prendre des prisonniers pour les interroger. La police a été très claire : c'est le Japon ici. Le FBI n'a pas tous ses droits pour enquêter comme ils peuvent le faire aux États-Unis. Donc, quand ils ont appris que les hommes en noir sont morts dans les cellules, cela a été frustrant, car c'est la première vraie piste depuis un an. Mais ça l'est aussi pour la police, qui n'a plus de piste, donc ça veut dire retour au point de départ. Seules 4 personnes ont un peu deviné l'issue de cette affaire, après l'arrestation de ces hommes : Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara, Heiji Hattori et Kaito Kuroba, bien que ce dernier soit plutôt étrange, qu'il en sache autant. Mais Conan ne s'inquiète pas pour ça. Il veut surtout interroger ces hommes, ces criminels, qui sont sans aucun doute, la cause de son malheur et de ce celle qu'il aime. Et en tant qu'enfant en apparence, et du fait qu'il connaît bien les inspecteurs, il a pu négocier pour participer à l'interrogatoire, mais avant même que l'interrogatoire a pu avoir lieu, ils les l'ont retrouvé morts. Depuis la police doit enquêter sur cette nouvelle énigme. Comme si elle n'a pas assez d'enquêtes sur le feu.

De retour au QG du FBI, Conan et les autres rentrent donc bredouille et frustrés.

« Alors ? » demande l'agent Jodie

« Morts. Ils sont morts avant même qu'on n'a pu les interroger. » répond Conan

« Ce sont des pros. Et des membres de l'organisation, je te rappelle. En cas d'emprisonnement, ils ont des moyens de se donner la mort, pour empêcher de parler. C'est mieux ça que le boss lui-même qui vient régler ton compte pour incompétence » dit Ai Haibara.

Les agents du FBI se regardent silencieusement.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Retour à la case départ » répond l'agent James

« Pas exactement » dit Kaito

« Comment ça ? »

« Les filles ont réussi à leur échapper et se cachent. Donc elles sont en vie, quelque part. Et si elles ne se sont pas encore montrées c'est qu'elles ont leurs raisons. Comme des raisons qui les ont poussé à faire ce grabuge. » dit Conan.

« Donc ils nous restent plus qu'à les retrouver » conclut Jodie

« Pas seulement. Si elles se cachent c'est sûrement parce qu'elles sont encore en danger. Donc non seulement nous devons les retrouver, mais en plus avant eux. Et écarter le danger qui les menace. »

« Ok ! J'appelle toutes les unités, on est sur le coup ! »

« Vous l'étiez pas avant ? »

« Mais maintenant, on a plus d'indices. Allez on a du boulot ! »

« Hé Kudo ! » murmure Ai

« Hmm ? »

« S'ils se sont pris à elles, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ... »

« Ouais. Ils ont tout découvert. Mon identité, sûrement la tienne et tout le reste. »

« Alors pourquoi ils ne se sont pas attaquer à nous, plutôt qu'elles ? Elles qui ignoraient tout ? »

« J'en sais rien, Haibara »

Puis, Conan se retourne vers Kaito, qui semble réfléchir intensément. « Dis donc, Kuroba ! Comment ça se fait qu'Aoko semble mêler à cette affaire ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Et si on arrête ce petit jeu ? » dit Conan d'une voix grave

« Alors commence en premier, détective » dit Kaito sur le même ton en le fusillant du regard.

« Ça se chamaille comme des enfants ici ? » rit avec moquerie une personne qui vient de faire son entrée.

Tout le monde se retourne en même temps vers cette personne, même les agents du FBI.

« AKAI ? »

« Yo ! » répond-t-il une clope dans la bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande Conan

Ai se retourne vers Conan, choquée, puis regarde à nouveau le nouvel arrivant : « Mais t'étais pas censé être mort ? »

« Oula ! Shiho ! Tu as plusieurs années de retard ! »

« C'est Ai Haibara ! Mais toi ça bien dans le crâne ! »

Puis, elle regarde méchamment Conan.

_Oh oh_, pense-t-il avec de la sueur sur sa tempe.

« Toi ! Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Oh … ben oui … ça faisait parti du plan et je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça ... » dit-il en reculant, alors que celle-ci continue d'avancer, énervée.

« Où étais-tu passé, Akai ? » demande l'agent James, en permettant sans doute à Conan de se sauver.

« Je suis partie à la poursuite de nos 3 fugitives. »

« Alors ? » s'impatientent toutes les personnes réunies.

Akai les regarde tous, marque une pause, puis souffle avant de répondre : « Elles sont très douées pour se planquer. A partir du moment, où elles se sont volatilisées grâce à la fumée, j'ai perdu leur trace. Comme tout le monde. Et même les indices, on dirait qu'elles les ont fait disparaître. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant cette année en captivité, mais elles ont réussi à jouer les ninjas. Faire un beau bordel en pleine ville, puis disparaître avec la voiture de l'un d'entre elles. Moi je dis qu'elles sont douées. »

Tout le monde semble déçue de cette nouvelle. Si même Akai n'a pu les retrouver, les chances sont moindres.

« Mais si elles se sont tellement bien planquées, c'est avant tout qu'on ne doit pas en priorité s'occuper d'elles, mais de leurs traqueurs. Ça doit en être une des raisons de leur disparition. »

« Mais, on ne peut pas les abandonner ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Vu que je suis toujours censé être mort, l'organisation ne m'a pas dans le collimateur, et ne me surveille pas, contrairement à vous ou la police, ou même à vous 4 » dit-il en désignant Conan et les autres. Puis il continue : « et vu que vos copines ont bien attiré l'attention sur elles et surtout sur eux, ils doivent surveiller tout ceux qui peuvent les nuire et surtout tout ceux qui peuvent retrouver vos copines, pour ainsi nous tendre un piège et ainsi faire une pierre deux coups. »

« Mais je croyais que l'organisation tuait tout ceux qui semble connaître leur secret ou se mettent sur leur chemin ? » demande un agent

« Oui c'est vrai. Là ils ont planifié un enlèvement minutieux et calculé, avec aucun indice, ont envoyé exprès un colis, pour faire savoir qu'elles ont été enlevées et sont en danger de mort, et surtout les ont gardé un an enfermées, avant qu'elles ne s'échappent par elles-mêmes. C'est pas vraiment dans leur genre ça ? » dit Jodie.

« Non sûrement pas » confirme Ai

« Ils ont changé de méthode ? Pourquoi ? » se demande Conan

« Vos copines sont sûrement la clé pour leur plan. D'où le fait qu'elles sont restées en vie pendant tout ce temps. Mais, l'organisation n'a pas prévu qu'elles arrivent à s'échapper et ça compromet leur plan. D'où le fait qu'elles se cachent sûrement. » dit Akai

« Quel plan ? » demande Jodie

« Allez savoir ce qu'ils préparent. Mais en tout cas, ça doit être quelque chose de gros. Parce que de là à compromettre leur secret, pour aller rattraper nos fugitives »

Les détectives sont restés silencieux, en réfléchissant tout du long de l'échange.

« Que fait-on alors ? » demande Ai

« On écarte le danger. On leur met la main dessus. Mais si on nous surveille, va falloir ruser. Et c'est sans doute pour ça, qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'approche d'un indice, celui-ci disparaît. » dit Heiji.

« Le désespoir après l'espoir hein » rit Akai

« Akai retrouve les filles. Débrouille toi comme tu veux. Nous on s'occupe d'écarter le danger et de mettre un terme à cet enfer » ordonne Conan

« Va falloir ruser Kudo » dit Ai

« Ouais. Et de mettre sur la voie indirectement la police. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la mettre en danger ? » demande l'ex membre de l'organisation.

« Je ne le veux toujours pas. Mais elle peut nous être utile »

« Bon bien ! Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ! Ces filles nous ont mis sur le chemin ! A nous de jouer maintenant ! » crie l'agent James.

« Roger ! »

Puis, tout le monde se met au travail, alors qu'il ne reste qu'Akai et Conan et les autres en pleine réflexion.

_Alala je te jure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ici_, pense l'agent censé mort

_**Flash Back **_

Un peu plus reculé de la ville, dans ce qui semble être une vieille maison inhabitée, une mazda blanche est garée sur la pelouse, avec 3 filles, en piteux état, vêtements déchirés, qui semblent attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Soudain, une petite voiture s'approche et se gare à proximité. Les filles lèvent la tête d'un air grave. Puis, sort un homme, une clope au bec, son visage caché par une casquette.

« T'en a mis du temps pour nous retrouver. Avec tout le bazar qu'on a mis, j'aurai cru que tu nous aurais retrouvé beaucoup plus vite. Surtout en fuyant avec ce genre de voiture. » dit l'une d'elle du nom de Ran.

« Faut dire que c'est plutôt une bonne planque, Ran » sourit Akai

« Alors comment se passe les choses en ville ? » demande Kazuha

« Si vous voulez créer un vrai bordel, vous avez réussi. On ne parle que de ça. Tout le monde est agité. En commençant par le FBI et vos copains, mais je pense surtout vous avez mis en pétard vos poursuivants »

« C'est l'effet recherché » sourit Ran.

« En effet un vrai bordel ! » dit une personne qui s'approche.

Akai s'apprête à sortir son arme, alors que les filles restent étrangement calmes.

« Salut, Bourbon ou dois je dire Amuro ? » dit calmement Ran en fermant les yeux.

Et en effet, voici que s'amène Amuro, avec un sourire collé à son visage.

« Comment as-tu que c'était moi, Ran ? »

« Ton odeur »

« Tu me renifles maintenant ? »

« On va dire que mes sens sont en alerte et mon ouïe et mon odorat t'ont repéré » sourit-elle, alors qu'Amuro se tient près d'elle.

« Tiens que fais-tu ici ? » demande Akai en se calmant.

« Je t'en pose des questions » toise Amuro méfiant

« Ok on se calme tout de suite tous les deux ! » exige Ran

« Bon sinon où avez vous appris tout ça, vous 3 ? » demande Amuro. « Ça c'est une course poursuite musclée » sourit-il.

Les 3 filles sourient et répondent : « aucune idée »

Puis, Amuro observe sa voiture et dit : « elle est dans un sale état »

Tout le monde se retourne vers la voiture, puis Ran dit : « oh c'est rien, juste quelques égratignures, des impacts de balles … oh et le bas de caisse détruit. A part ça tout va bien. Elle roule » sourit-elle.

Amuro la regarde en levant un sourcil.

« Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te rappelle que tu as fais pire ! Et puis les conditions l'exigeaient ! En plus, no problème ! Elle roule très bien » sourit à pleines dents.

_Je te jure_, pense Amuro

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je pense que tu as assez joué. Il y a des gens qui attendent vos retours » intervient Akai

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? »

« Tant que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, il n'est pas question qu'on se montre. La vie de tout le monde est en jeu. En aucun cas, on doit réapparaître. Aux yeux de qui que ce soit. » dit Ran

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ? » demande Amuro

« Continuez à faire du grabuge » répond Aoko

Akai et Amuro se regardent puis demandent : « Vous voulez les énerver ? »

« Non on va juste servir de diversion et d'appât » dit Kazuha

« On va les attirer pour que vous les arrêter et écarter le danger. On s'est peut être échappées, mais le danger est toujours là et même plus menaçant que jamais. Même pour nos familles » dit Ran

« Et vous allez jouer les fugitives ? Combien de temps ? » demande Akai

« Le temps que le FBI décide de se bouger pour faire leur job » toise méchamment Ran « Toi Akai, fais en sorte de faire passer le message à tes collègues et aux garçons. Qu'ils n'essayent pas de nous retrouver, mais de les arrêter et à ce moment-là, on se montrera. Peut être. »

« Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ? »

« Parce que je sais des choses, que toi tu ne voudrais pas que je dévoile » sourit sournoisement Ran

« Des choses ? »

« Par exemple, je pourrais dévoiler ton petit secret de ta fausse mort »

Akai prend un air grave et dit : « Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Tu veux parier ? » dit-elle sur le même ton

« Tu vas mettre plus d'un en danger »

« Pour sauver ma famille, je suis prête à tout. Et tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point, je peux faire certaines choses. Cette course poursuite en témoigne. On aurait pu la faire en discrétion, mais ce n'était pas le but recherché »

Soudain, Akai, irrité, sort son arme.

« N'essaye même pas. Gin a déjà essayé avant toi. Et je suis toujours en vie. Un an, enfermée et torturée, tu obtiens des réflexes, même plus imprévisible que toi. Alors range ton arme, et fais ce que je te dis »

« En effet. Tu as attrapé un sale caractère dangereux et rebelle » dit Akai en rangeant son arme.

« Autre chose. Ne dis pas que tu nous as retrouvé. Tout ça fait partie du plan. »

« Et puis quoi encore ! »

Ran le fixe avec insistance en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, ses yeux semblent changer de couleur. Ils passent d'un bleu pur, à un jaune vif.

C'est bien la première fois qu'Akai semble perturbé par ce changement brusque.

« Ah oui ! On a subi quelques dommages moléculaires, comme tu pourras le constater peut être un jour. » intervient Kazuha, en rigolant.

« Et Ran est la plus dangereuse, alors n'essaye pas de trop l'énerver, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te saute à la gorge. Crois moi elle en est capable. » rigole à son tour Aoko.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? » demande Akai à Amuro

Celui-ci esquisse juste un sourire satisfait de l'effet de surprise. Akai, pas vraiment ravi, de l'expression d'Amuro, fronce les sourcils, puis se retourne vers Ran, qui le regarde toujours avec ces mêmes yeux, et finit par se résigner en soufflant : « Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne t'ai pas vu, pas parler. Mais je suppose que tu veux quand même que je vérifie si vos copains ne font pas trop de bêtises, qui peuvent les mettre en danger, et faire échouer votre plan »

Ran, qui reprend sa couleur de yeux naturels, lui répond : « Exact. Faire un agent double ne doit pas être bien compliqué pour toi. Oh et si tu pouvais effacer nos traces, pour ne laisser aucun indice sur nous.»

« Je te jure ... »

« Quant à toi Amuro, déjà merci pour la voiture. Ca été très utile. Et toi aussi faut que tu fasses quelque chose »

Amuro lève un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Fais en sorte qu'ils ne touchent pas à nos proches. »

« Quoi ? » crie-t-il

« Je sais que tu trouveras un moyen, mais démerde toi. Sinon même menace que le mort vivant » dit-elle en désignant Akai.

« Tu sais qu'en tant que membre de l'organisation, ca va être difficile »

« c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de te démerder. Mais justement si tu fais parti de l'organisation, ça devrait être plus simple »

« Oui ce n'est pas faux … Ok j'ai compris. »

« Et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Si le FBI et toutes les autres agences avaient fait leur boulot, on n'en serait pas là »

Les deux hommes soufflent, résignés.

« Je vous préviens, elle est impitoyable » rigole Aoko

« Et vous ? Où comptez-vous aller ? Vous avez vu vos blessures ? » demande Amuro.

« Dans un endroit tranquille, où ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver, et qui nous permettent de récupérer. Puis on passe au plan suivant, après »

« Vous êtes sûres de ce que vous faites ? » demande Amuro

« Non. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Il faut les arrêter et protéger tout le monde. Mais pour ça on a besoin de votre aide. »

« Et surtout que les garçons n'en sachent rien ! » ajoute Aoko

« En tout cas, pas avant que tout soit fini » continue Kazuha

« Maintenant partez ! »

Mais avant qu'ils s'en vont, Akai demande : « et s'ils vous retrouvent avant ? »

« On fuira et on cherche une autre planque »

« Vous allez passer tout ce temps à fuir ? »

« Si le FBI et les autres font bien leur boulot, j'espère que ça ne dura pas 2 ans ... » reproche Ran

« On va éviter ça, alors » sourit Akai, avant de démarrer et de partir loin d'ici.

« Et comment vous allez faire ? La mazda ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Surtout que maintenant que tout le monde la recherche » demande Amuro

« Il suffit de la déguiser » sourit Aoko

Amuro lève un sourcil, puis sourit, avant de lui aussi s'en aller.

Les filles les regardent s'en aller.

_Sayonara, _pense les filles.

« Maintenant on bouge » dit Ran

« On va où ? Parce qu'Amuro a raison sur ce coup-là. Il faut se reposer pour soigner nos blessures. » demande Kazuha

Aoko sort un plan de la ville.

« Il nous faut une planque stratégique, mais qu'on ne repère pas. »

« J'en connais une » dit Aoko. « Là ! »

« On y va ! Mais avant, il est temps de refaire une beauté à cette voiture et de changer sa plaque. »

Puis, après plusieurs minutes, de travaux, la mazda blanche, devenue noire, démarre doucement, pour aller dans un lieu que seules les fugitives connaissent.

* * *

La suite dans un mois :)

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de mon énorme retard, mais bien que le chapitre était prêt, je n'avais pas une minute à moi, donc bah forcément je ne pouvais pas venir.

Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre plein d'actions et une autre course poursuite.

PS: Les personnages sont encore OOC (même encore plus). A vos risques et périls ;)

PS 2: C'est cette chanson qui m'a inspiré pour écrire les scènes d'action de ce chapitre : "Hurry up and save me" de Tiffany Giardina

* * *

**Le docteur Watson : Ouais c'était bien eux :p Dans cette fic ils auront un rôle particulier chacun de leur côté, mais je laisse ça en surprise ;) **

**Pour leurs côtés méchants et durs des filles, là encore c'est rien ! Attend de voir si elles rencontrent certaines personnes :p d'où le fait que j'ai dit qu'elles allaient être OOC ;)**

* * *

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Un quotidien à risque**_

Plusieurs mois sont passés depuis cet événement de crise. L'enquête des détectives a un peu avancé. Avec l'aide du FBI et la police, ils ont pu retrouvé la trace de quelques hommes en noir, responsables de la course poursuite et de la fusillade dans la ville. Mais à chaque fois, ça s'est soldé par une fusillade et la mort des criminels, ce qui n'arrange personne. Ils ont même pu remonté jusqu'à un vieux bâtiment, mais à leurs arrivées, il a été vidé et nettoyé intégralement. Bien que l'enquête avance doucement, mais sûrement, c'est encore loin d'être suffisant. Et chaque jour que Conan enquête, l'éloigne un peu plus de Ran. Ce qui le frustre d'avantage. Il aimerait bien trouver le QG de cette maudite organisation une bonne fois pour toute, mais c'est loin d'être simple. C'est en ce moment, qu'il comprend dans quelle galère il s'est mis il y a de ça plus de 4 ans. Que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle organisation criminelle, mais bien plus au-delà de ses espérances. Ce qui risque de s'annoncer bien plus compliqué que prévu, s'il veut un jour retrouver celle qu'il aime, et son vrai corps. Mais il n'abandonne pas. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il s'en ait fait la promesse.

Pendant ce temps, Akai fait des allés venus, on ne sait où. Il ne veut rien dire. Le FBI suppose que c'est en rapport à une mission, mais Akai est de plus en plus absent, et parfois s'en va pendant très longtemps, avec des gros sacs, de on ne sait quoi. Même Conan a essayé de découvrir quoi, mais Akai a toujours réussi à détourner son attention sur autre chose. Bien que Conan ne soit pas dupe, il sait qu'il cache quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Mais il décide de régler ça un autre jour.

Aujourd'hui est un jour normal, enfin aussi normal que possible. Les gens font leur course, se promènent, boivent un verre, café. Une journée normale, pour des gens normaux. Mais si parmi ces gens, il y a des gens moins normaux. Qu'arriverait-il ?

Et ce qui doit arriver, arriva. Une petite fille, qui joue au ballon, traverse la rue sans regarder, en s'éloignant de sa mère, qui lui court après. Mais une voiture arrive à toute vitesse. La petite fille s'arrête en plein milieu de la rue, paniquée. La voiture freine de toute ses forces, mais elle arrive bien trop vite. Tout le monde assiste à la scène impuissant. Ça va beaucoup trop vite.

Mais, une personne, aux yeux jaunes vifs, cachés par une casquette, a senti le danger bien avant tout le monde. Et quelques minutes avant la collision, cette personne saute, prend la petit fille dans son bras droit, et finit sa course en faisant une pirouette en s'aidant de sa main gauche, pour prendre de l'impulsion en l'air, digne des films d'action. Toute cette action en quelques secondes. Elle évite la voiture, et sauve la fillette. Tout le monde a assisté au sauvetage, bouche bée.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande cette personne.

La petite fille ouvre les yeux doucement et regarde sa sauveuse. « Oui. Merci grande sœur »

Mais, soudain, des crissements de pneus se font entendre, et cette personne lève la tête vers ce bruit.

« Ran ! Ils nous ont retrouvé ! On se tire ! » crie une personne, son visage camouflé par une casquette également.

« Désolé je dois y aller. Soit plus prudente à l'avenir, jeune fille » dit Ran, en s'enfuyant.

« Grande sœur ! » crie la petite fille avant que sa mère ne la prenne dans ses bras soulagée. Puis celle-ci lève la tête sur cette personne qui vient de sauver son enfant.

Ran ramasse un sac, qu'elle avait laissé avant le sauvetage, et court rejoindre ses amis. Les trois filles courent à travers les rues, bousculant des personnes au passage. Mais, il y a trop de monde et sont gênées. Leurs poursuivants les rattrapent. Mais tout ce monde peut les aider aussi. C'est un bon moment pour se camoufler. Mais vu comment elles sont habillées, elles ne passent pas inaperçues. Donc elles décident après quelques minutes de course à courir à toute vitesse, de tourner dans une petite ruelle sombre pour s'y cacher, ou du moins leur échapper.

Et ça marche. Leurs poursuivants ont perdu leur trace pendant un bref instant. Mais elles ne peuvent se cacher éternellement. Ils finiront par les retrouver.

Soudain, 3 motos sortent à toute vitesse d'une ruelle, poursuivis par sans doute les vrais motards, qui crient. Les 3 motos s'enfuient dans la ville à toute vitesse, mais leurs poursuivants se doutent bien que ce sont elles, et se mettent à les rattraper.

Une course poursuite s'ensuit.

« Kudo ! Ecoute ça » crie une petite fillette, en montant le son de la télé.

Conan et les autres se rapprochent de la télévision pour voir un flash spécial.

«_ Un sauvetage spectaculaire d'une petite fille vient d'avoir lieu. Écoutons la mère de la victime._

_« Ma fille ma échappé juste quelques secondes et elle se précipitait déjà sur la rue. Une voiture arrivait à toute vitesse, et a failli la percuter. Mais une jeune femme a sauté sur elle et elles ont réussi à éviter toutes les deux la voiture. Je ne l'a remercierai jamais assez pour ce geste. Mais avant que je n'ai pu la remercier, __juste une fois, __elle s'est enfui. J'espère que cette jeune femme n'a pas de souci, car c'est un ange tombé du ciel »_

_« A quoi elle ressemblait ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Elle portait un jean noir, des baskets noirs, un blouson en cuir noir et une casquette, qui cachait son visage »_

_« Bien merci. Donc comme vous l'avez entendu, après un sauvetage épique, la sauveuse s'est enfui et d'après d'autres témoins, elle a rejoint d'autres personnes, habillées de la même manière et semblaient être poursuivis par une voiture berline noire. Il semblerait aussi qu'elles auraient pris des motos, pour s'enfuir en ville. La question est : qui est cette __personne__ ? »_

Tout le monde se regarde et Ai dit : « C'est sûrement elle qui a sauvé la gamine au risque de mettre sa cachette en danger »

« Ça lui ressemble bien en effet »

« Ça veut dire ... »

« Ça veut dire qu'on y va tout de suite les aider » sourit Conan.

* * *

Revenons à la course poursuite.

Les motos slaloment entre les voitures, beaucoup plus facilement qu'avec la voiture. Elles évitent les obstacles, et arrivent à les distancer beaucoup plus facilement. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs poursuivants qui sont sans pitié, et commencent à tirer sur elle. Bien que les motos sont beaucoup plus maniable pour une course poursuite, elles ne sont pas à l'abri des balles contrairement à la voiture. Elles évitent comme elles peuvent ces balles, en évitant de faire trop de victimes civiles.

« Ran, occupe toi de ça ! » crie Aoko.

« J'ouvre la route, suivez moi » crie à son tour Kazuha.

Donc, alors que Kazuha passe devant, Aoko la suit, et toutes les deux elles accélèrent, Ran, elle, ralentit pour que la voiture la rattrape. Ran regarde bien la distance qui lui reste.

_T'as intérêt à te bouger le cul Akai ! Je ne sais __pas __combien de temps on va pouvoir tenir, _pense-t-elle

Elle observe toujours la distance jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne soit qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Soudain, elle commence à se lever de la moto, à la surprise de tous, et se tient maintenant accroupie dessus. Puis, elle fait un salto arrière pour atterrir sur l'avant de la voiture, et monte sur le toit, accroupie. Les hommes en noir surpris, ne réagissent pas tout de suite avant de tirer, et d'essayer de la faire tomber en bougeant la voiture. Mais, plus rapide, Ran sort une arme de sa poche, la charge, et tire d'abord sur la voiture de derrière, ce qui cause un premier accident, où la voiture fait des tonneaux. Puis, voyant le danger arrivé sur elle, elle fait un saut sur le capot du coffre et tire sur les passagers de la voiture, tuant le conducteur au passage, qui en mourant, appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur et fonce droite vers un mur. Mais avant la collision, une moto se tient à côté de l'accident. Ran saute derrière le motard, et ils foncent tous les deux hors de l'accident.

Avant que l'accident n'ait lieu, un des hommes en noir, blessé, mais pas tué, regarde la moto s'enfuir, puis pense : « _sale pute, tu vas me le payer _». Mais avant qu'il n'a pu réagir la voiture explose contre le mur.

La moto rejoint une deuxième et ils s'enfuient dans la ville. Mais voilà que d'autres coups de feu retendent. C'est loin d'être fini. Il y a d'autres voitures et des motos. Mais une mazda rouge fonce sur l'une des voitures et la pousse sur le bas côté. D'autres voitures font pareil. Les filles, surprises, sourient voyant le coup de main. Mais, les motos sont toujours menaçantes et on leur tire encore dessus.

Mais soudain, un homme en noir se fait tuer, puis un autre.

« Ran, que se passe-t-il ? » demande Aoko

Ran ne dit rien puis sourit.

_Il est là._

Et en effet, sur le toit d'un immeuble, on peut voir un sniper. Ce sniper ? Akai évidemment.

_A vous de jouer maintenant,_ sourit l'agent.

Mais ce n'est pas le seul à surveiller ça de près avec un fusil de sniper.

_Elles ont un don à attirer l'attention_, pense-t-il. Et celui-ci aussi tire sur les motards.

Puis, voyant ce coup de main plus que nécessaire, les filles en profitent pour accélérer.

Mais ce n'est pas fini. En effet, des motards arrivent droit devant. Malheureusement, seules les filles le voient, les autres étant trop occupés pour ça. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de déstabiliser nos fugitives pour autant. Elles accélèrent même d'autant plus. On va voir lesquels vont tenir jusqu'au bout. Mais avant, les hommes en noir sortent les armes et tirent. Le risque d'être touché est d'autant plus grand, puisque ils sont en face. Mais les filles accélèrent encore et soudain, elles cabrent leurs motos, pour se protéger.

Aoko passe devant suivit de Kazuha pour se protéger.

« Ran vas y ! » ordonne Aoko, alors que Ran sort les armes d'Aoko.

Puis, toujours cabrées sur la moto, Ran se met à tirer. Celui qui gagne survit. Plus que quelques mètres. Soudain, les pupilles de Ran rétrécissent, ses sourcils se froncent, puis elle se concentre, vise et tire. Bingo. Elle a réussi à les toucher. Après quelques minutes, d'échange, les filles rabaissent leurs motos et passent. Et au même moment, Ran se penche, vers les motards pour ramasser leurs armes, sans tomber, puis se redresse.

Mais, elles se font encore poursuivre derrière et les snipers et ceux qui les aident ne peuvent pas s'en occuper.

Alors avec un signe de tête d'Aoko et de Ran, Ran commence à se lever, et se retourne pour être face à eux avec une souplesse de féline. Après être bien installée, elle prend un sac, l'ouvre et sort plusieurs objets. Ceci ressemble à une arme à monter. Une mitraillette pour être exact. Après l'avoir monté, elle commence à tirer. Les hommes en noir, surpris qu'elle possède une telle arme, ralentissent, alors que d'autres se font tués. Ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que Kazuha ouvre le chemin en slalomant entre les obstacles, Aoko la suit, et Ran tire sur leurs ennemis, et arrive même à faire exploser plusieurs voitures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à court de balles, et ainsi lancer la mitraillette sur un motard avec une telle force, qu'il tombe et provoque un autre accident.

Quant à Akai, après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, regarde la scène le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais un gros véhicule, qui bouscule les motos et renverse les motards sans pitié, les poursuit.

« Ça c'est la merde ! J'ai utilisé toutes les munitions pour les autres » dit Ran

« Faut que tu règles ça ! C'est le dernier obstacle ! »

« D'ailleurs il sort d'où ce 4x4 ? Je ne l'avais pas vu jusque-là » panique Ran

« Moi non plus ! C'est pour ça que les flics et le FBI ne l'ont pas arrêté avant. Occupe toi de ça Ran ! »

« Ouais ouais … »

Ran sort donc deux pistolets et commence à tirer sur le 4x4, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_Putain ! Il me reste deux balles ! Qu'est ce que je fais ?_

Puis, soudain, elle a un flash :

_**Flash Back **_

_« Reste calme, concentre toi, vise et tire »_

_« reste calme ! Reste calme ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »_

_« Tu m'as demandé de vous apprendre, alors tu fais ce que je te dis et tu la boucles »_

_« Ouais ouais ça va … alors rester calme, concentrer, viser et tirer »_

_**Fin flash back **_

_Rester calme, concentrer, viser, et tirer, _pense-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Puis, soudain, elle ouvre d'un coup les yeux, déterminée, range une arme sur les deux, se concentre sur un point précis, et tire. Et ça marche ! Elle éclate le pneu avant gauche. Ce qui fait que le 4x4 dérape sur la droite, et Ran, toujours concentrée, vise autre chose : la jauge d'essence. Il lui reste une balle. Elle tire. La balle va droit au but. Et BOUM ! La voiture explose par l'arrière.

Ran lève les yeux, fière, alors qu'Aoko et Kazuha sourit, victorieuse. Ran se remet normalement sur la moto, derrière Aoko, range les armes, et les 3 filles foncent.

Akai, qui a tout vu, siffle d'étonnement en disant : « Joli ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! »

La victoire est dans la poche. Les filles rigolent. Akai soupire. La police et le FBI ont eu pour leur compte.

Mais, il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite. Une voiture, plus précisément un 4x4, que personne n'a vu, ne voit ou ne verra, arrive à toute vitesse. Mais, il vient d'où ? Nul le sait. Les filles, qui se croient en sécurité maintenant, que tout le monde a été neutralisé, continuent de rouler pour aller se cacher et disparaître quelques temps. Le 4x4 se rapproche. Plus que quelques mètres. Akai, s'apprête à rentrer.

Et ce qui doit arriver arriva. Quelques secondes avant la collision, Aoko tourne la tête vers la gauche, mais trop tard, le 4x4 les percute de plein fouet, les faisant voltiger et atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Les motos sont en miettes, et les filles ne sont pas en meilleur état. Heureusement, qu'elles avaient un casque de moto, casques qui ont explosé sous le choc. Mais les dégâts sont quand même bien importants.

_Merde fait chier ! _Pense Akai qui a tout assisté, en courant.

Le 4x4 fait une marche arrière, puis s'arrête. Ran ouvre les yeux doucement, et regarde l'étendue des dégâts. Aoko est inconsciente. Kazuha a l'air en meilleur état, mais pas terrible non plus. Quant à elle, elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle en a déjà trop fait. Il y a du sang de partout. Sur elles, comme sur le sol. Le 4x4 semble vouloir recommencer, mais vu leur état, c'est la mort assurée. Elles ne peuvent plus s'échapper. Elles ne peuvent plus bouger. Puis, le 4x4 roule à toute vitesse vers elles. Ran ferme les yeux, attendant la mort.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. En effet, un autre gros 4x4 arrive à toute vitesse et percute le 4x4 meurtrier. Ran, en ayant entendu ça, rouvre les yeux, pour y découvrir un pick up. Celui-ci fait marche arrière et refonce sur le 4x4, pour l'envoyer dans le mur. Il fait cette scène plusieurs fois, pour être sûr que les coupables soient neutralisés. Puis, il revient vers les blessées, et crient : « Allez dépêchez vous ! Montez ! Il y a sûrement d'autres comme lui ! »

Ran et Kazuha se regardent et comme un dernier espoir, elles puisent dans leurs dernières forces pour se lever, et porter Aoko toujours inconsciente. Elles montent ainsi à l'arrière du véhicule, et Ran regarde une dernière fois derrière elle, pour voir d'autres voitures arrivées. Elle ferme la porte et le pick up fonce à toute vitesse pour disparaître. Les autres voitures n'ont pas pu les suivre, étant arrivées trop tard pour repérer minutieusement la voiture, qui s'est enfuie.

Ran regarde derrière si on les suit, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire « ouf », elle s'évanouit comme les autres, laissant sa vie et celle de ses amies dans les mains de cet inconnu.

Quelque part, 4 personnes, qui ont aidé la police et le FBI, ont observé ce dernier sauvetage. Elles restent silencieuses.

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je te remercie._

Ceci marque la fin de cette course poursuite sanglante et le quotidien risqué de 3 fugitives.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Et voilà :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Place maintenant aux choses sérieuses (enfin c'était deja sérieux XD), mais on entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet. Au départ, j'aurai du le faire en un seul chapitre, mais c'était trop long, donc je l'ai coupé en deux. Un plus calme (celui ci) et plus agité avec de l'action (le prochain). **_

_**Bonne lecture :) **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : 4 ans après l'enlèvement **_

Depuis cet événement choc, il n'y a plus aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit. Ou du moins très peu de nouvelles par rapport à ce qu'ils auraient espéré. Que ce soit les fugitives ou les hommes en noir, bien que les recherches se sont intensifiées d'avantage. Ce jour-là, est le dernier jour, où la ville a été fortement agitée suite à ces courses poursuites, mais les perturbateurs se sont enfuis et n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Et au fur et à mesure des années, cette histoire commence à être oubliée. Tous ? Non pas pour tout le monde.

Maintenant, cela plus de 4 ans que 3 filles ont été kidnappées, et n'ont toujours pas été retrouvées, et leurs proches n'ont aucune piste sur leurs ravisseurs. Enfin presque tous leurs proches.

Bien que cela fait 4 ans, 3 jeunes hommes n'abandonnent pas la partie si vite. Même si certains de leur entourage n'espèrent plus les revoir en vie ou même de les retrouver tout court, comme le FBI, ayant d'autres missions. Mais 4 années, ça commence à faire long. Même pour eux.

Mais, il y a ce jour où tout bouscule pour la vie de nos héros. De tous nos héros.

Un jour, le professeur Agasa reçoit une étrange lettre adressée à Shinichi Kudo.

« Pourquoi on ne me l'a pas envoyé directement chez moi ? » demande celui-ci

« Je sais pas. Peut être parce que l'expéditeur savait que tu n'étais pas là, et que c'est moi qui ramasse ton courrier » répond le vieil homme.

« Kudo, cette lettre est suspecte » dit Ai Haibara

Mais celui-ci, bien qu'il est d'accord avec sa camarade, décide de l'ouvrir, également en présence d'Heiji Hattori et Kaito Kuroba.

Il la lit à voix haute :

_Cher Shinichi Kudo, ou plutôt je dois dire Conan Edogawa, _

_J'ai des infos qui devraient t'intéresser depuis 4 ans. Si tu veux en savoir plus, rendez-vous à notre premier affrontement, en tant que Conan Edogawa, ou silver bullet._

_Ne préviens ni la police, ni le FBI. _

« Il n'y a pas de signature »

« Notre premier affrontement en tant que Conan Edogawa ou silver bullet ? » s'interroge Kaito Kuroba

Conan et Ai se regardent.

« Ne me dis pas que ... »

« Oui. Vermouth. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, en route vers les quais,

« Kudo c'est une mauvaise idée ! Ça sent le piège à plein nez »

« C'est pour que ça qu'on a élaboré ce plan, Haibara »

« Et puis, on ne t'a jamais demandé de venir » continue Kaito

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Haibara, tu es aussi curieuse que nous sur cette lettre étrange, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Conan

« Peut être. Mais ça sent quand même un piège »

« Reste près de moi, et tout ira bien »

Puis, ils arrivent enfin sur les quais, au lieu de rendez-vous avec cet expéditeur mystérieux.

Sur place, une moto est garée, avec une femme habillée tout en noir, posée dessus.

Conan, Ai cachée derrière lui, Heiji et Kaito s'approchent de cette femme. Ils s'arrêtent à quelques mètres.

« Silver Bullet. »

« Vermouth. »

« Sherry. »

Ai agrippe à la veste de Conan, le regarde méfiant.

« J'espère que tu n'as prévenu personne »

Pour réponse, Conan garde le silence, attendant la suite des événements, prêt à agir.

« Je vois que vous êtes sur vos gardes. » sourit-elle. « Tant mieux. »

« Où sont-elles ? » s'impatiente Conan.

« Je vois que tu n'y vas pas par 4 chemins » rigole la femme

« Je ne le répéterais pas, Vermouth » dit-il en sortant un arme. « Où sont-elles ? » articule-t-il bien.

Heiji et Kaito, méfiants, se tiennent eux aussi prêts.

« Ok ok. On se calme. Un peu de patience » sourit-elle

« J'ai patienté 4 longues années. J'estime avoir suffisamment attendu. »

« Tu ne veux pas, tout d'abord, savoir pourquoi je t'ai contacté ? »

Conan lève un sourcil, sceptique.

« Il faut d'abord que tu saches ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Les garçons froncent de plus en plus les sourcils, alors qu'Ai le sent de moins en moins cette entrevue.

« Vous savez tout le bazar qu'elles ont foutu, il y a quelques années. Et bah l'organisation les a re-capturé, il y a un an. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Oh oui, je les plains ! Gin était vraiment furieux ! Et quand elle a rattrapé Angel, … et bien … je n'aimerais pas être à sa place » s'amuse-t-elle à dire, alors que Conan tremble de rage de plus en plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, bon sang ?! »

« Dis donc, tu perds vite ton sang froid, détective » se moque-t-elle

Conan, à ce moment, désactive la sécurité de son arme, sa patience à bout.

« Ok ok je continue. Donc, on les a trouvé, il y a un an, et elles sont re-prisonnières, et bien torturées … peut être même encore pire que la première année. »

« Pourquoi tu es là, Vermouth ? » prend pour la première fois la parole Ai.

« Si le boss sait ce que je fais, il me torturait avant de me tuer … Je ne sais pas combien de temps, vos copines vont tenir comme ça. Chaque jour, leur état est de pire en pire. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu il y a un an ? » demande méfiant Heiji

« Parce que de un, vos copines n'allaient pas aussi mal, il y a un an, et de deux, si je l'avais fait, j'aurai été découvert très vite, vu qu'on venait de les capturer. J'ai pris d'énormes risques en essayant de te prévenir, silver bullet. Mais je ne pouvais plus en supporter d'avantage. Elles me font vraiment pitié là. Ce ne sont plus que des animaux en cage à l'abattoir … leur fuite a vraiment mis en fureur leurs bourreaux … alala » souffle Vermouth.

Conan ne dit rien, sceptique. Doit-il la croire ou non ? Mais si c'est vrai ? Et si les filles étaient vraiment dans un état si critique ? Parce qu'il sait au moins, que si elles se sont échappées, il y a plusieurs années, l'organisation ne laisserait pas passer une telle chose, sans conséquences graves.

« Alors si tu veux les aider, dit nous : où sont-elles !? » finit par dire Conan.

Vermouth sourit avant de répondre simplement: « Elles sont de retour dans le lieu de leur nouvelle vie »

Les garçons se regardent tous, en s'interrogeant.

Puis, Vermouth met son casque, monte sur sa moto et la démarre. « Bonne chance, silver bullet » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et en jetant une bombe fumigène, qui les aveuglent pendant quelques minutes, le temps que la femme en noir s'échappe en faisant crier sa moto. Bien qu'armés, les jeunes n'ont rien pu faire, déjà trop abasourdis par cette info, puis la surprise de la bombe.

Après la fumée dissipée et le danger écarté, les garçons se détendent un peu et rangent leur arme.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » crie Ai

Conan ne dit rien pendant quelques temps, mais finit par dire : « Vous avez tout entendu, agent Jodie ? »

_« Oui »_ dit une voix féminine dans un écouteur.

« Kudo ? Tu crois ce que Vermouth a dit ? » demande Ai

« Qu'elle a raison ou non, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques. »

Ai ferme les yeux, priant intérieurement de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

« Mais, je sais où elles sont » finit par dire Conan souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le QG du FBI,

« Quoi ? L'immeuble que le FBI et la police ont déjà fouillés après leur fuite ? » crie Ai surprise.

« Oui. Ça me paraît logique. Vu qu'il a été inspecté de fond en comble après leur fuite, il n'y a plus de trace des forces de l'ordre. J'aurai du y penser avant » rage Conan.

« De plus, cette femme en noir a dit : Elles sont de retour dans le lieu de leur nouvelle vie. Ça veut tout simplement dire, qu'elles sont re-enfermées dans un lieu où elles ont déjà été enfermées la première fois. » continue Heiji

« Donc, ça veut dire que c'est cet immeuble » finit Kaito.

« Ouah ouah ouah ! » intervient Jodie. « Vous ne pensez pas que c'est trop facile ? Bon je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Ça fait 4 ans ! Mais là, un membre de l'organisation qui donne des renseignements comme ça ! Ça sent ... »

« Un piège » sourit Conan

Les agents du FBI les regardent surpris.

« Vous le savez ? »

« On ne fait pas confiance à cette femme. Mais elle aurait pu dire un semblant de vérité sur l'état des filles pour nous attirer plus rapidement. Mais si justement, on prend en compte que les filles sont la clé de leur plan, du coup des appâts pour nous abattre, il a fallu un élément déclencheur pour la suite des opérations »

« Ouah ouah ouah ! Tu le savais, donc tu as attendu qu'un membre les trahisse, entre guillemets » s'énerve Ai

« Ce n'est pas ce j'ai dit. Mais ça fait partie du plan »

« Donc en gros, tu as emmené ta copine à l'abattoir, et tu l'as laissé aux mains de Gin, qui lui fait je ne sais quoi d'inhumain ?! »

« PAS DU TOUT ! »

« La patience est une vertu, surtout dans une stratégie » intervient un homme

Tout le monde se retourne pour voir apparaître Akai.

« Tiens Akai tu es revenu ... » dit le détective rajeuni

« Une stratégie ? » l'interroge Ai

Akai, pour réponse, lui sourit. « Quoiqu'il en soit, comme l'a dit le jeune, cette trahison, entre guillemets, est sans doute une autre phase pour nous abattre tous, et que les choses vont vraiment devenir intéressantes. »

« Toute cette histoire est un piège … On fait quoi alors ? » demande Jodie

Akai regarde Conan, Heiji et Kaito et ils se sourient mutuellement, puis ils répondent tous : « On s'y précipite »

Ai les regarde tour à tour, puis pense en soufflant : _mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, ceux-là ?!_

A SUIVRE

* * *

**Voilà dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, **

**Je vous présente la suite de cette histoire. On arrive au dénouement ... enfin au premier dénouement XD c'est aussi le dernier chapitre de ce premier arc. **

**Je tiens à vous prévenir aussi : comme depuis le début de cette histoire, je préviens que certains personnages seront OOC. Mais dans ce chapitre c'est plus poussé. **

**Autre chose : dans ce chapitre, vous verrez quelque chose d'irréaliste: en effet j'intègre à partir de ce chapitre du fantastique (pas du fantastique genre magie super pouvoirs ... etc. mais ça reste du domaine du fantastique. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, pour vous laisser la surprise). **

**Si vous êtes curieux, je vous invite à aller le lire. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, et que vous voulez du réalisme pur, passez votre chemin. Je vous aurais prévenu. (mais en même temps DC n'est pas 100% réaliste avec ce poison, qui fait rétrécir :p).**

**Aussi je vous préviens que vous lecteurs, si vous êtes jeunes, qui allaient lire ceci, la violence est un peu plus poussé tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance. **

**Si vous êtes encore là à lire, c'est que vous êtes curieux, alors sans plus de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**PS : Si vous vous voulez une musique d'ambiance, écoutez l'opening 22 de DC, Ai ha kurayami no naka de :) **

* * *

_Rappel : Conan et ses amis ont découvert grâce à une personne indésirable ou non l'emplacement de la prison de Ran, Kazuha et Aoko. En chemin, ils rencontrent l'agent du FBI Akai, et ils se dirigent tous vers cet endroit._

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Victoire ou défaite ?**_

C'est ainsi que Conan, Heiji, Kaito, Ai ainsi que quelques agents du FBI comme Jodie, Camel et James arrivent devant le fameux immeuble en question. Ils entrent avec précaution, mais tout est bien trop calme.

_Je n'aime pas ça,_ pense Ai.

Ils pénètrent plus profondément dans cet immeuble, sur leurs gardes, mais curieusement, il n'y a pas un seul ennemi en vue, pas un seul criminel, pas un seul homme en noir. Juste au milieu du hall une boite noire.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Ils s'approchent de plus en plus et puis Conan s'arrête.

« Attendez une minute »

Mais trop tard. Au moment où il dit ça, l'agent Jodie percute à ce qu'il semble être un fil de pêche. Un petit bruit se fait entendre.

« Qu'est-ce ... »

Soudain, une énorme cage leur tombe dessus. L'agent Jodie ouvre les yeux de terreur et se retourne vers ses coéquipiers.

« Oups ... »

« Comme prévu, un piège » dit l'agent James

Alors qu'Ai plaque sa main sur son front de désespoir, Conan, Heiji et Kaito regarde attentivement la cage et sourient.

Puis, les hommes en noir, leurs armes en joute, les encerclent, leur confisquent leurs armes, leurs gadgets et leur menottent les mains, pour les emmener dans une autre salle.

_Tout se passe comme prévu_.

* * *

Prisonniers, ils arrivent dans une grande salle sombre. Les hommes en noir les arrêtent au milieu de la salle. En face d'eux, se tiennent plusieurs personnes, dont Gin, Vermouth, Bourbon et autres hommes en noir connus. Conan les observe attentivement. Puis, un écran géant apparaît et s'allume. Un homme assis sur un fauteuil apparaît, mais on ne peut voir son identité. Mais avec sa carrure, il semble que ce soit un homme. Conan et les autres le regardent suspicieux.

« Voyez vous vous ça ! Mais regardez qui voilà. Ne serait-il pas nos chers amis du FBI, et ses sales fouineurs de gamins. Ravi que tu sois aussi de la partie, Sherry »

Ai Haibara se pétrifie sur place. Conan la regarde inquiet. Elle est encore plus pétrifiée que lorsqu'elle fait face à Gin.

L'homme continue : « vous ne savez pas combien de temps, j'attends ce moment ! Ça fait quoi ? 4 ans ? Ou peut être même plus. Depuis que j'ai appris que le fouineur de détective Kudo Shinichi s'intéresse un peu trop près à mon organisation. »

_Mon ?_, pense Conan

« Il suffit d'exploiter les points faibles. Je dois dire que c'est un jeu d'enfants ça ». Puis, il rit d'un rire si mauvais à vous faire trembler.

Certains commencent à perdre patience et demandent : « Où sont-elles ?! »

« Elles ? Aaaaah ces putains qui vous servent de copines ! » dit l'homme en riant

Ai agrandit en grand les yeux et regarde inquiet du coin de l'œil les détectives. Et comme elle le pense, si ça continue ils vont finir par perdre leur sang froid, vu la haine qui ressort de leur regard. Tous leurs muscles se sont tendus, leurs pupilles rétrécissent de fureur, leurs sourcils froncés à leur maximum. Ils sont vraiment furieux. Jamais Ai ou le FBI ne les ont vus aussi furieux. C'est un miracle qu'ils gardent encore leur calme.

« Oui je suppose qu'après toutes ces années vous souhaitez les revoir. Ahahahah »

« Je vais lui éclater sa face avec ce rire s'il continue » murmure Heiji

« Essaye de garder ton calme ou sinon tout est fichu » recommande Conan bien qu'il pense la même chose que son ami.

« Amenez les » reprend l'homme en reprenant son sérieux, alors que plusieurs hommes en noirs s'en vont pour exécuter l'ordre.

Conan et les autres se détendent un peu.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils sont toujours prisonniers, et tendus comme jamais, ils entendent des bruits se rapprocher ou plutôt des voix.

« Lâche moi sale enfoiré ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« La ferme ou je te fracasse le crâne ! »

« Essaye toujours et je t'écorche tout de suite ! »

Ils tournent la tête vers la source de ces voix pour le moins … haineux. Puis, soudain, 3 filles apparaissent dans la salle enchaînées, avec derrière des hommes en noir qui les poussent violemment. Conan et les autres écarquillent les yeux, n'en croyant pas. Ce sont elles. C'est Ran, Kazuha et Aoko. Elles sont en vie. Ai ouvre la bouche de surprise, ainsi que le FBI.

« Ra… Ran ... »

Puis, les 3 filles se tournent vers les prisonniers et elles aussi n'en croient pas leurs yeux.

« Shi … Shinichi ... »

Conan la détaille un peu plus, et l'état de Ran lui donne presque des nausées. Ses vêtements tout déchirés, ressemblant à des tenues d'esclaves, le haut s'arrêtant juste en dessous de sa poitrine, et le bas en haut des cuisses. Des hématomes de partout, ainsi que du sang, une grande blessure mal cicatrisée en bas de son ventre à droite, le fait qu'elle soit devenu très maigre. De plus, ses cheveux découpés, et maintenant elle a une coupe au carré. Ses poignées et chevilles abîmés à cause sans doute des chaînes qui l'ont maintenus pendant tout ce temps. Des marques de brûlures sur tout le corps. Et un étrange tatouage de tigre qui rugit en bas de son ventre à l'opposé de cette vilaine blessure. Son visage aussi a subit de nombreuses blessures. Mais Conan s'attarde à présent sur ses yeux. Il souffle presque de soulagement en voyant toujours ces mêmes yeux bleus qu'il aime tant, avec ce regard de surprise, quand il la surprenait il y a quelques années.

Du côté de Ran, en ayant vu Shinichi, alias Conan, elle le détaille aussi en voyant qu'il n'a pas changé, à part peut être qu'il a grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu. Elle reste fascinée malgré elle.

Conan et elle reste en transe pendant quelques temps.

Mais ça en va du même coté pour Heiji et Kazuha, et Kaito et Aoko. Kazuha a les mêmes blessures similaires que Ran, mais à la différence, elle a une vilaine blessure à son épaule gauche, et une cicatrice au dessus de son œil gauche, qui traverse son sourcil. Elle a aussi les cheveux courts. Et elle possède aussi étrangement un tatouage sur sa cheville droite, un tatouage de serpent, ce serpent faisant tout le tour de la cheville.

Quant à Aoko, c'est la même chose, sauf qu'elle a une cicatrice verticale à côté de son œil gauche, et une vilaine cicatrice sur sa cuisse droite, la faisant boiter. Elle aussi a les cheveux coupés, et un tatouage de lapin sur la cuisse gauche.

Pendant quelques temps, aucune de ces personnes ne veut lâcher le regard de l'autre, en pensant que ça peut être un rêve. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre cet échange mignon … mais est-ce que je suis désolé ? Non. Ahahahah »

Ce sont les filles qui réagissent les premiers et froncent les sourcils en regardant cet homme et en se débattant encore.

« Lâche moi connard ! »

« La ferme je t'ai dit ! »

Puis, d'un coup sec, Aoko donne un méchant coup dans le genou de l'homme en noir qui la maintient, ce qui surprend les autres, et Ran donne un coup de coude dans le ventre de son ravisseur, de même que Kazuha donne un coup de tête en arrière. Voyant qu'elles essayent, encore, de s'échapper d'autres hommes les maintiennent.

« Lâche moi ! »

Puis, Gin, Vodka puis un autre homme en noir, que Kaito reconnaît aussi tôt, avancent vers les filles. Celles-ci les regardent méchamment, puis d'un coup violent, ils leur donnent un coup de poing dans leur ventre, leur faisant crachées du sang par la même occasion.

« Après toutes ces années, tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon hein ! » dit Gin en agrippant le cou de Ran.

« Va crever en enfer »

Mais alors que Gin s'apprête encore à la frapper au visage, et que Ran ferme les yeux, attendant le coup, Vermouth l'arrête.

« Gin ! Ça ne fait pas parti du plan. Le boss ne va pas être content que tu la tues tout de suite. »

« Ça me démange tellement depuis toutes ces années»

« Bientôt, bientôt » dit Bourbon, même si celui ci regarde d'un œil mauvais Gin, alors que pour Ran c'est plutôt un regard de pitié.

« Gin lâche la tout de suite » dit une voix avec autorité « Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux le moment venu »

« Bien » dit-il en lâchant finalement le cou de Ran, qui étouffe légèrement.

Puis, elle lève la tête avec toujours ce regard de haine.

Quant à Conan, ayant vu toute la scène, il a eu du mal à contenir sa fureur, si le FBI n'avait pas été là. Puis, lorsqu'il aperçut ce regard, il se dit que les choses n'allaient plus être pareils désormais.

« Attachez les avec leurs copains » demande l'homme

Les hommes qui maintiennent prisonniers nos héros, lèvent leurs bras pour les suspendre, alors que les autres, avancent avec les filles mal au point, et les attachent dos contre dos.

Après quelques minutes de manœuvre, les voilà tous suspendu en l'air comme des porcs à l'abattoir.

« Bien on va vous laisser quelques minutes de répit, avant de tous vous envoyez en enfer » dit l'homme en riant alors que l'écran s'éteint, alors que tout le monde dans la pièce, sauf les prisonniers, s'en va.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de silence absolu, Conan décide de prendre la parole.

« Euh ... »

Mais Ran lui coupe la parole.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là »

Conan et les autres semblent surpris de cette question.

« C'est quoi cette question Ran ! On est là pour vous sauver » répond Heiji

« Ah ouais ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être sauver là » répond au tac au tac Kazuha derrière le détective de l'ouest.

« C'est juste … un contre temps »

« Et ce contre temps a duré 4 ans ? » répond Aoko

Conan et les autres baissent la tête alors que Heiji essaye de trouver un contre argument, mais il sait très bien qu'elles ont raison.

« Oooook … » tente d'intervenir Ai « Écoutez je pense que le moment est peut être mal choisi pour ça »

Mais le regard des filles a suffit à faire taire toute parole d'Ai. Un silence lourd s'ensuit.

« Ran, je suis désolé. Tu as raison. J'ai mis trop de temps, mais je te jure que je vais te sortir de là »

« Prouve le alors. C'est bien beau les belles paroles, mais en attendant on est enchaînés comme des porcs. A moins que tu as un plan ? »

« Un plan ? »

« Shinichi. Dis moi que tu as un plan. »

« Euh … »

Ran tourne sa tête d'un coup sec vers le détective.

« On va dire que j'ai un début de plan »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes venu sans plan ! »

« Pour l'instant, notre plan marche comme convenu »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Vous retrouvez, vous séparez d'eux, si vous êtes en vie et … je cherche la suite »

« Ohé ohé ohé ! » intervient Kazuha en secouant la tête et en fermant les yeux « Vous n'avez pas prévu de plan pour la fuite ? »

« On y travaille, on y travaille » dit Heiji

« Vous vous foutez de nous là, c'est ça ? » dit Aoko « Vous êtes entrés directement dans la gueule du loup sans plan ? »

« On était pressés et il fallait agir vite » intervient Jodie.

Tout le monde la regarde, même les détectives.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'y crois pas » dit Ran en baissant la tête.

« Bon bah il nous reste qu'une chose à faire. » dit Aoko

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle, excepté les deux autres otages.

« Ran. Vas y. »

Celle-ci la regarde.

« Les chaînes ne sont pas trop serrées ? »

Ran regarde en haut, les chaînes qui la maintiennent elle et Shinichi. Puis, elle regarde à nouveau Aoko avec des yeux de chien battu. Mais voyant, qu'Aoko ne va pas changer d'avis, elle souffle un bon coup, et agrippe les chaînes avec ses mains.

« Ran, on est trop bien attachés, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demande Shinichi

« M'évader. Bien que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et que ça sent le piège »

_En effet. D'où le fait que je n'ai rien tenté depuis tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire toi ?_ Pense le détective

Puis, avec la surprise générale, sauf pour Aoko et Kazuha, le tatouage sur le ventre de Ran se met à briller et ses yeux changent de couleur pour passer d'un bleu ciel à un jaune vif.

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

Et une queue de tigre semble sortir de ses vêtements déchirés tout doucement. Conan et les autres croient halluciner et ouvrent leur bouche choqués. La queue monte petit à petit, remontant leurs dos, frôlant leurs têtes, pour rejoindre les mains de Ran. Pendant tout ce temps, Ran reste très concentrée et agrippe de plus en plus fort les chaînes. Sa queue de tigre arrive au nœud qui maintient les chaînes. Elle essaye de les défaire en tirant de toutes ses forces, tout en imposant son poids pour que les chaînes cèdent. Après quelques minutes de durs efforts, les chaînes commencent à se briser, ce qui n'empêche pas Shinichi d'être toujours aussi choqué, par ce qu'il voit. Toute sa rationalité s'envole à cause de cette vision. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Puis, enfin, Ran réussit à défaire ce nœud qui les maintient en l'air et ils tombent au sol. Alors que Ran s'y attend, donc atterrit accroupi tel un félin, Shinichi, lui se ramasse dans un grand fracas.

« Aie aie aie »

« Mais … » réussit à articuler Heiji

« Ran allez dépêche ! »

« Ouais ouais j'arrive » dit-elle en s'approchant du tableau de commande des chaînes. Puis, elle appuie sur un bouton et tout le monde est libéré. D'autres qui se ramassent comme des gros sacs et d'autres qui réussissent leur atterrissage.

« Ran ! Tu peux m'expliquer ça ! » s'emporte Heiji

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Mais ça ! C'est quoi cette chose » dit il en désignant toujours la queue de tigre de Ran, qui remue.

« Ça mon cher Hattori, ça s'appelle une queue ! »

« Merci je sais bien ! Mais comment ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais en résumé, on a servi de cobayes pour leurs expériences et on a été mutés en être hybride. Mi humain mi animal. » intervient Kazuha

Tout le monde la regarde toujours aussi choqué.

« Cobayes pour leurs expériences ? » demande Ai

« Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont torturé et gardé en vie que parce que ça faisait partie de leur plan ? » dit Aoko

« Leur plan ? »

« Attendez vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ils ne vous ont rien dit ? »

« Rien dit sur quoi ? »

Les 3 filles se regardent, puis leur explique.

« Shinichi, il y a de ça plus de 4 ans, ils ont découvert ta véritable identité. J'ignore encore comment, ni à cause de quoi ou de qui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, le boss n'allait pas passer une chose pareille. Alors que Gin a voulu tout de suite te descendre, un membre de l'organisation sous le nom de Rhum a donné une idée au boss. Plutôt que tout de suite descendre ceux qui en savent trop, il faut d'abord leur donner une bonne leçon, les faire souffrir bien dignement et les anéantir. La meilleure façon de vous faire souffrir c'est de trouver vos points faibles »

Shinichi écarquille les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre : « Toi ... »

« Exact. Donc leur plan est de nous capturer, mais pas pour nous tuer. Non. Ils ont trouvé un moyen plus douloureux. Ils nous ont retenu captives en nous torturant tous les jours, assez longtemps pour que vous déguerpissez psychologiquement. Mais tout en nous gardant en vie. Quand ils ont estimé que le moment est venu, ils vous donnent des indices sur comment nous localiser et vous capturent. Ensuite, il suffit des retrouvailles après tant de temps, que vous voyez dans quel état on est et comment on a souffert par votre faute, puis ils nous torturent devant vos yeux et nous mettent une balle dans la tête toujours devant vos yeux. De ce fait, vous serez complètement anéanti et vous n'aurez plus aucune résistance. Et c'est après qu'ils vous descendent. De ce fait, ils vous auront tué physiquement et psychologiquement. »

Shinichi et les autres la regardent avec horreur.

« Je suis sûre que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, Shinichi quand tu as fait ton fouineur, i ans » reproche Ran

Celui-ci la regarde avec culpabilité.

« Admettons, mais alors, sans paraître mauvaise, comment se fait il que vous êtes toujours en vie ? » demande Ai

« Parce que la prochaine phase de leur plan ne fait que commencer. C'est maintenant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses » répond Aoko.

« C'est pour ça que j'espérais que vous aviez un plan avant de venir ici » s'irrite Ran

Les détectives se regardent, incapable de réagir après cette révélation, du coup, c'est le FBI qui intervient.

« Le plan le voici : on sort d'ici ! Venez »

Les filles les regardent suspicieuses.

* * *

« Tout se passe comme prévu »

« Tuez les »

* * *

Alors que les ex-prisonniers se dirigent vers la sortie un peu trop facilement, un bruit les fait stopper. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvent encerclés par toute une horde d'ennemis de l'organisation.

Les filles, habituées, se mettent en position de combat, alors que les garçons, reprenant leurs esprits, par réflexe se mettent devant pour les protéger.

« Je crois que tu as dis que les choses sérieuses commencent non ? Et si j'ai un plan ? » sourit Shinichi

Ran le regarde curieusement.

« Et bah en faite, j'en ai un » dit-il alors Ran agrandit les yeux de surprise.

« Maintenant ! » crie l'agent James

Soudain, des explosions surgissent d'un peu partout dans le bâtiment ainsi que des agents du FBI.

« Arrêtez les tous ! »

Des coups de feu éclatent dans tous les sens, des blessés et des morts tombent des deux côtés. Pendant ce temps, Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito et Ai avec Jodie, emmènent les filles à l'abri, loin d'ici.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de plan ! » crie Ran

« C'était ce qu'on voulait faire croire. On s'est doutés qu'un truc similaire aller arriver, et ils nous ont sans doute mis sur écoute et si on vous avait exposés notre plan, ils l'auraient su aussi, et tout serait tombé à l'eau »

Ran le regarde étrangement, puis sourit.

« Et maintenant ? »

« On se tire de cet enfer » lui sourit il.

Mais un homme leur barre le passage. Ils s'arrêtent méfiants, mais cet homme leur jette un sac. Des armes sont enfermées à l'intérieur.

« Et lui c'est qui ? » demande Kazuha

« Notre atout dans le plan » dit fièrement Heiji

Et c'est ainsi, armés, qu'ils se frayent un chemin vers la liberté. Mais d'un coup, plusieurs hommes en noir leur barrent le passage. Ils s'apprêtent à tirer lorsque, Aoko tend l'oreille et lève la tête vers le haut, pour y voir les fondations du toit sur le point de céder.

« Attendez ! Ne tirez pas ! »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Ne tirez pas ! Ran ! Rugit ! »

Ran la regarde étrangement, mais doit agir vite.

« Tuez les tous ! » crient les hommes en noir.

Alors qu'encore une fois, le tatouage de Ran brille et que ses yeux changent de couleur, Aoko et Kazuha se bouchent les oreilles en s'accroupissant en position fœtus, et invitent les autres à faire de même, bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Mais Shinichi ne voulant pas laisser Ran, n'obéit pas et a du être maintenu par les autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, on va se faire descendre par vos conneries ! » s'énerve un agent du FBI.

Soudain, Ran ouvre la bouche et un énorme rugissement retend, désorientant leurs ennemis qui ont failli tirer, les obligeant à se boucher leurs oreilles et à reculer. Mais le rugissement se fait aussi entendre à travers diverses salles, et à arrêter les combats. On dirait que la terre tremble sous leurs pieds.

Aoko, toujours les oreilles bouchées, regarde le plafond et sourit. Le toit est en train de céder. Et puis, soudain, un craquement et le toit s'effondre sur les personnes en dessous. En l'occurrence, il s'agit des hommes en noir, qui trop désorientés, ont juste le temps de lever leurs têtes pour voir le toit leur tomber sur leurs têtes et de les aplatir.

Puis, le rugissement s'arrête, et Ran, chancelante, regarde le résultats et sourit. Mais, elle finit par tomber et perdre connaissance. Avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Shinichi la rattrape.

« On vous l'avait bien dit de boucher vos oreilles ! Il ne faut pas sous estimer son rugissement ». Puis, elle se retourne vers l'agent qui a protesté en pointant une arme vers lui, le menaçant : « Tu dis encore une fois que c'est des conneries, et je te mets une balle dans la tête, est-ce clair ? »

L'agent hoche la tête sans protester.

« Mais ... » dit Heiji

« Des mutations on vous a dit. Va falloir vous faire à l'idée. Et ça, ça fait partie des transformations. »

« On nous a dopé, si vous préférez »

« Pourquoi Ran alors a ... »

« Vous avez sans doute remarquer comment son rugissement est efficace. Il émet des ondes de choc assez puissants, ce qui fait que si, comme dans ce cas, il y a une faille quelque part, avec son rugissement, on peut exploiter cette faille. Mais malheureusement, ça puise dans son énergie et vu dans l'état où on est c'est un pari risqué et donc elle a perdu toutes ses forces »

Shinichi regarde tristement Ran dans ses bras, puis fronce les sourcils et regarde les autres avec détermination. Il n'y a pas besoin de paroles. Tout le monde a compris le message. Alors, ils repartent, évitant les décombres, Ran dans les bras de Shinichi.

* * *

FBI et MIB se battent toujours dans le bâtiment, et nos héros essayent tant bien que mal de sortir leurs amies de cet enfer. Et au moment où ils ont presque atteint le but, des hommes en noir leur barrent le passage. Mais pas n'importe qui. Gin, Vermouth, Bourbon, Kir, Vodka, et d'autres qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

« Vous allez quelque part mesdemoiselles ? » sourit sadiquement Gin

Instinctivement, Heiji et Kaito se mettent devant Kazuha et Aoko pour les protéger.

« Kaito Kid ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! »

« Get ... »

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

« Il a dit quoi ? Kaito Kid ? »

« Oooooh ! On dirait que les détectives n'ont pas l'air au courant. Aurais je fait une gaffe ? »

« A partir du moment où tu as enlevé Aoko, mon secret n'est plus important »

« J'hallucine tu es le Kid ! » dit Heiji

Shinichi ne dit rien et fixe Kaito, et celui-ci en fait de même.

« Apparemment, Kudo Shinichi semble être au courant »

« Tu as l'air d'être à la traîne, détective de l'ouest. Je comprends pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à retrouver ta putain. » rigole Vodka

« Répètes, enfoiré ! »

Les détectives, ainsi que le Kid et les hommes en noir, qui sont ceux qui ont sans aucun doute torturés les filles se fixent méchamment, et se mitraillent du regard. L'atmosphère devient de plus en plus pesant. Shinichi contre Gin. Heiji contre Vodka. Kaito contre Get. Même Ai fixe Vermouth, comme Jodie. Le plus rapide gagne. Mais Shinichi est handicapé, ayant toujours Ran inconsciente dans ses bras.

Soudain, c'est Kaito qui attaque le premier, en lançant des bombes fumigènes, permettant aux autres d'attaquer. Bien que cela ne fait pas partie de ce qu'il a prévu, ils se retrouvent tous séparer avec leur ennemi juré.

* * *

Du côté de Shinichi, il a posé à l'égard Ran pour être plus maître de ses mouvements et de la mettre à l'abri. Ils se fixent toujours comme deux cowboys prêts à abattre l'autre. Puis, Gin sort son arme et tire et Shinichi l'esquive pour foncer sur l'homme en noir. Et le combat commence.

* * *

Du côté d'Heiji, non loin de Shinichi, la même scène se produit, sauf, qu'il a trouvé par hasard une barre de fer, et est prêt à s'en servir, sur celui qui veut tuer Kazuha, qui elle est derrière lui. Puis, Vodka fonce sur lui avec son arme, ainsi qu'Heiji.

* * *

Du côté de Kaito, même schéma, sauf que le combat ressemble moins à des coups de feu, mais plus magique. En effet, Get semble posséder des talents de magiciens, ce que Kaito redoute par dessus tout. Mais pour sauver celle qu'il aime, il ne perdra pas. De plus, il déteste les regards qui lance à Aoko, et que celle-ci en semble effrayée.

* * *

Ai, elle, se retrouve avec Jodie face à Vermouth, qui prend un malin plaisir à les narguer.

* * *

Revenons au combat de Shinichi. Celui-ci est en mauvaise posture, et Gin le tient en joute. Si seulement, le détective avait un moyen de le désarmer plus facilement. Mais il suffit de demander. Juste avant que le tueur ne tire, Ran donne un coup de pied dans la main de Gin, grâce à une acrobatie, les mains au sol, et les pieds en l'air. Puis, avec une roue, elle recule rapidement, pour se remettre sur ses pieds, enfin … plutôt sur ses genoux, vu qu'elle s'écroule juste après.

« Ran ! »

« Sale connasse ! » enrage Gin en touchant son poignet douloureux.

Shinichi, voyant l'ouverture, dont il a besoin, saisit l'arme du meurtrier, et le tient en joute.

« Ran, ça va ? »

« Ouais, ne t'en fais pour moi » dit elle difficilement, en posant une main sur son ventre. Il semblerait que la blessure à son abdomen se soit ré-ouverte.

« Je dirais plutôt que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que ça » rigole Gin

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! » s'énerve Shinichi

« Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte, détective ? »

« Enfoiré ! »

« Tu crois que tu as gagné ?! Mais ça ne fait que commencer ! Et ta copine en a loin d'avoir fini avec ses souffrances ! Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec elle ! »

Ran le regarde avec peur.

« Non. C'est terminé. Tout est fini. Le bâtiment est pris par le FBI. C'est fini Gin. »

« Oh non détective. Ça ne fait que commencer ! » dit il en rigolant diaboliquement et en jetant une bombe fumigène.

« Merde ! » dit le détective en se bouchant le nez et la bouche.

Bien que Gin a disparu, Shinichi ne baisse pas sa garde pour autant. Il a très mauvais pressentiment. Ran, quant à elle, se dirige petit à petit vers le détective. Mais d'un coup, elle se pétrifie, et met tous ses sens en alerte.

« Salut Ran ! »

Elle se retourne vivement, et Shinichi crie aussi à son tour et Gin sort une autre arme, sortie d'où on ne sait où. Il tire.

« Ran ! »

« Ça va faire un peu mal ! » dit il à la pauvre Ran, qui s'est écroulée.

« C'est quoi ça ?! » en désignant une seringue plantée dans sa jambe.

« Une autre expérience » rigole-t-il en s'approchant du visage de Ran.

Ran le regarde avec horreur, mais d'un coup elle se met à hurler de douleur, avant de perdre connaissance.

« Ran ! Non non non ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as injecté ?! »

« Un poison que tu connais fort bien, détective »

Shinichi a peur de comprendre.

« Bah ne fais pas cette tête. Elle a une chance sur 10 de survivre ou pas » rigole-t-il en s'éloignant, laissant le détective dans son désespoir.

« Ran ! Noooon ! »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à ce qui semble être un hôpital privé, vu qu'il n'y a que des agents du FBI.

Conan, Heiji et Kaito tournent en rond d'angoisse.

« Vous allez arrêter de faire les 100 pas ! Vous me donnez le tournis et encore plus de stress ! » râle Ai Haibara

« Tu veux peut être que je m'énerve sur toi ? » menace Haiji Hattori

« Ok, Hattori tu te calmes » s'interpose Shinichi.

Puis, plusieurs médecins s'approchent d'eux. Ils leur sautent presque dessus en les voyant.

« Alors alors ? »

« Et bien c'est un miracle qu'elles soient encore en vie, vu toutes leurs blessures. Des fractures, des côtés brisées, fêlées, des hématomes, partout, des blessures mal cicatrisées, elles ont perdu beaucoup de sang, des traces de brûlures au fer chaud, d'électrocution, et cet étrange poison que vous m'avez appris, et le fait que deux d'entre elles ont rajeuni. Je dois dire que dans toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça. »

« Aussi on a remarqué des traces de … comment dire » dit un autre médecin en regardant tristement les garçons.

Shinichi ferme les yeux, mais c'est Ai, voulant avoir le cœur net, qui demande la phrase tant redoutée : « Elles ont été violées, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Et sauvagement, et à plusieurs reprises. »

« J'ajouterais même plus qu'il y a des chances qu'elles soient tombées en enceinte »

C'est sans doute la phrase, qui achève les garçons, qui sont à la limite de craquer. Ils tremblent de tous leurs membres, et n'ont qu'une envie : fracasser le coupable.

« Elles ont donné naissance ? » ose demander Jodie

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Vu les dégâts, nous dirons qu'il est possible qu'elles aient fait une fausse couche, dû aux tortures qu'elles ont subi »

« C'est aussi une des raisons qui nous poussent à nous demander, comment elles sont encore en vie. C'est pourquoi on a voulu aller plus loin dans les analyses »

« Bon mais est-ce qu'elles vont s'en sortir ? » s'impatientent-ils

« Je tiens avant à vous informer d'abord que nous avons trouver des choses étranges dans leurs organismes, justement en cherchant plus loin »

« Des choses étranges ? » demande l'agent James

« Oui. Leur ADN a été modifié. C'est très étrange. »

« Modifié ? »

« Oui. En plus, d'avoir repérer de l'ADN humain, nous avons trouver de l'ADN d'animaux, dont de tigre, de serpent et de lapin. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a aussi le problème de leurs cellules. »

« Oh non quoi encore ? » s'inquiète Shinichi

« Leurs cellules se régénèrent beaucoup plus vite que la normale »

« Quoi ?! »

« Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? »

« Je veux dire que ces filles peuvent se régénérer d'elles-mêmes beaucoup plus rapidement. Elles peuvent guérir de leurs blessures »

Shinichi et les autres les regardent, choqués.

« On dirait qu'elles ont subi plusieurs mutations » dit Ai

« Autrement dit, ces filles ne sont plus 100 % humaine. » termine le médecin.

« Physiquement, elles vont se rétablir, nous ce qui nous inquiète c'est du point de vue, psychologique. Elles ont été torturées pendant 4 années, et ont subi de gros changements moléculaires. On a bien peur, que les filles que vous avez amenés, ne soient plus les mêmes que vous avez connus, il y a plusieurs années. Aussi bien physiquement et psychologiquement. »

« Nous sommes désolés. On va tout faire pour les ramener à une meilleure santé, mais ces filles ont été brisées de l'intérieur. Elles sont mortes psychologiquement. Et selon les caractères, elles peuvent être dangereuses. »

Puis, après avoir dit ça, les médecins retournent s'occuper de leurs patientes.

« C'est le pire schéma imaginable » dit James

« En effet … Tiens, où sont passés les garçons ? » demande Jodie

« Ils ont disparu avant que les médecins n'ont pu finir. Sans doute pour cracher leurs tripes, tellement la culpabilité est grande. Même s'ils ont réussi à les ramener en vie, l'organisation a gagné. Leur plan a marché. Ils sont en train de les tuer de l'intérieur. Comme l'ont dit les médecins, les filles ne seront jamais plus comme avant. Ni les garçons. L'organisation a gagné » leur répond Ai Haibara

A SUIVRE.

* * *

**Et voilà pour celui là. J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu. C'est certes assez différent de l'univers de DC, mais ça m'a plu de faire ça :) **

**Je tiens aussi à vous dire que le personnage Rhum, je l'ai inventé avant qu'il ne soit mentionné dans le manga, dont je ne reprends pas les critères dits dans le manga. Mais juste qu'il aura un rôle important dans mon histoire et que ce sera un des méchants principaux. **

**Voilà à bientôt pour le deuxième arc (que je viens de commencer donc les chapitres arriveront peut être plus lentement que d'habitude) **


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, **

**ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écrit sur DC ^^ Mais bon voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui entame le deuxième arc de cette histoire, qui sera centré sur le rétablissement, la guérison des cicatrices tant physiques que psychologiquement. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, l'organisation n'en a pas fini avec nos héros. Dans cet arc, ils seront même bien présents ^^ **

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont OOC et du fantastique est présent. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Réveil brutal**_

Une semaine est passée depuis un grand combat contre une organisation criminelle. Les dégâts humains et matériels sont importants. Mais sans doute pas autant que l'objet de ce combat : le sauvetage de 3 jeunes filles, retrouvées dans un état pitoyable. C'est à se demander comment elles sont encore en vie vu leurs états. Et si elles survivront suite à leurs blessures. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

Dans un bâtiment, se trouve 3 jeunes filles, inconscientes, couvertes de bandages, chacune dans une chambre différente, avec quelques agents du FBI qui les surveillent. Cela fait 4 ans qu'ils sont à la recherche de ces filles. Ont-ils trop traîné pour les retrouver ? Sans doute. Mais nul ne sait leur état physique et psychologique tant qu'elles ne se sont pas réveillées. 3 personnes manquent à l'appel en attente de leur réveil. 3 jeunes hommes qui, depuis, le bilan de leurs blessures, se sont exilés. D'ailleurs une adolescente en cherche un en particulier.

« Personne n'a vu Edogawa ou Kudo comme vous voulez ? » demande-t-elle à un agent.

Tous lui ont répondu négativement. Mais après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par le trouver sur le toit du bâtiment, assis, ses genoux remontés et sa tête dans ceux ci.

« Ah tu étais là Kudo »

Mais il n'y a aucune réponse de sa part. Du coup, Ai Haibara soupire et s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Ecoute Kudo tu ne peux pas te morfondre comme ça encore longtemps, ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Haibara ? » répond-t-il froidement.

La scientifique est surprise par son ton et réplique : « Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

Le détective lève la tête d'un coup, avec un regard méchant sur son visage. Ai sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû demander ça.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je vais ? J'aimerais juste revenir des années en arrière ! N'avoir jamais rencontré Gin ni aucun autre membre de l'organisation ! Ne pas avoir été autant curieux ! Ne pas mettre la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette planète en danger ! Ne pas entendre les propos de Gin ! Juste revenir en arrière et vivre une vie normale ! » s'emporte Conan alias Shinichi.

« Les propos de Gin ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

La scientifique sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas insister mais dit toute de même : « Kudo ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui lui est arrivé »

Le détective la regarde encore plus méchamment que d'habitude, du coup Ai reprend : « Non rien oublie. Mais tu ne veux pas aller la voir ? »

« Pour que je vois à quel point j'ai merdé sur ce coup là ? Pour voir à quel point elle a pu souffrir par ma faute ? Pour voir à quel point Gin s'est défoulé sur elle tout ça juste pour me faire du mal ? » dit-il en serrant les mains sur ses genoux.

« Ou pour tout simplement être auprès d'elle quand elle se réveillera. »

Conan la regarde avec un regard triste : « Elle me déteste. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? »

« Je l'ai vu dans le QG de l'organisation »

« Tu n'en es pas sûr. Peut être que c'est parce qu'elle était encore prisonnière. Si elle voit que tu l'as délivré, elle se sentira soulagée. »

« Si elle se réveille un jour. »

« Kudo ... »

« Ça fait une semaine Haibara. Vu toutes ses blessures, ce serait un miracle qu'elle se réveille. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour survivre jusque là. »

« Où est passé ton optimiste ? » s'énerve la scientifique

« Mort. »

« Pourquoi ?! »

Conan la regarde et dit : « Parce que je ne mérite pas cet espoir que tout va aller pour le mieux alors qu'elle a vécu pire que l'enfer. »

« Tu t'infliges ça … et si elle a besoin de toi ? »

« Je serais là et ferais tout pour me racheter. Et si elle me déteste, je ne lui ferais pas d'ombre. Mais elle sera toujours dans mon cœur qu'importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je l'aime et je l'aimerais pour toujours et je la protégerais qu'importe la situation … même si je n'étais qu'un incapable ces dernières 4 années. Mais je ne l'abandonnerais plus jamais. Je m'en fais la promesse. » finit-il en regarder les étoiles.

« Kudo ... » regarde-t-elle avec pitié.

« Haibara. J'aimerais être seul. » dit-il en remettant sa tête entre ses genoux.

« Bien. Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là » dit-elle en partant.

* * *

Dans une chambre, une infirmière, après avoir demandé aux agents de partir, pour qu'elles puissent changer les pansements d'une jeune fille, prépare une seringue pour lui donner ses médicaments. Elle tâte la seringue pour être sûr que le produit est bien mélangé, et s'approche de la blessée.

Et là tout se passe extrêmement vite. La blessée ouvre d'un coup les yeux, d'une couleur jaune vif tel un fauve, prend le bras où la pauvre infirmière tient la seringue, pour finir par la faire tomber. Et puis avec une rotation d'une telle violence rapide, et d'une clé de bras, l'infirmière se retrouve plaquer au sol en hurlant de douleur, jusqu'à ce que son agresseur l'a fait taire.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demande l'agresseur d'un ton grave.

« Une infirmière. Une infirmière. J'étais venu changer vos pansements et vous donner vos médicaments. »

« Une infirmière ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'infirmière avec une tenue comme la vôtre »

« Je suis une infirmière spécialisée. Je travaille avec le FBI en couverture ici au Japon. »

« Tiens ça vous arrange que vous êtes infirmière spécialisée. Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? »

« C'est la vérité je vous assure Madame Ran Mouri »

La dite Ran Mouri lâche un peu la pression sur le bras, surprise qu'elle connaisse son identité : « Comment vous savez qui je suis ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je travaille avec le FBI. Ce sont les agents avec vos amis qui vous ont libéré de l'organisation. »

« Nos amis ? Shinichi ? »

« Oui le détective. »

Alors que l'infirmière pense qu'elle allait la relâcher, Ran remet une pression sur son bras tordu.

« Où suis je ? »

« A l'hôpital ! »

« Ça ne ressemble pas à un hôpital ça ! »

« C'est un hôpital privé du FBI. »

« Un hôpital privé du FBI ? On est au Japon ! Le FBI n'a pas les prérogatives pour ça ! A moins … a moins que je ne sois plus au Japon ! » s'énerve Ran

« Si ! Si ! Si ! Vous êtes encore au Japon ! Le FBI, ayant de plus en plus d'agents sous couverture contre l'organisation, notamment depuis votre enlèvement, les supérieurs ont décidé de créer un QG, ici au Japon. C'est une base secrète inconnu de tous. Et dans cette base, ils ont créé un hôpital, où la plupart des médecins, très performants, sont des agents, aussi, du FBI, tenus au secret. »

« Ooooh ! Vraiment ? Le FBI peut faire ça ? Au nez du Japon en plus ? J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content s'il le découvre. C'est la vérité ? »

« Oui je le jure. »

« Dis donc j'ai l'air d'avoir loupé un tas de trucs durant ma captivité. Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue ? »

« Un médicament contre la douleur et pour permettre vos blessures de guérir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

« Excusez moi ce doute, mais si vous êtes du milieu médical, vous avez dû apercevoir que je ne suis plus à 100 % humaine »

L'infirmière écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas plutôt pour extraire un échantillon pour comprendre mon incroyable don ? »

« NON ! C'est vraiment un médicament ! »

« Vraiment ? » dit Ran en la lâchant d'un coup.

L'infirmière peut enfin souffler en retrouvant son bras tout douloureux et se relève difficilement. Mais ce n'est que de courte durée, car Ran, ayant ramassé la seringue par terre, la plante dans la nuque de l'infirmière, tout en l'empêchant de crier, ce qui pourrait faire venir d'autres personnes. Peu après l'injection, l'infirmière s'écroule, ses membres étant engourdis.

« Un médicament vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais vu un médicament faire cet effet là. »

« C'est pour vos blessures et calmer la douleur »

« De la drogue quoi. C'est quoi morphine ? Cocaïne ? Cannabis ? Est-ce que vous commencez à voir flou ? »

L'infirmière ne comprend pas trop où Ran veut en venir. Celle-ci s'accroupit pour être à son niveau, et la regarde toujours avec les yeux de fauve.

« Pendant 4 ans, j'ai pu voir des scientifiques tels que vous me doper de seringues mystérieuses et me muter au fur et à mesure de leurs expériences pour que je leur serve de cobayes. Alors essayez de comprendre mon attitude. Vous agissez comme eux. J'ai du développé une sorte de défense contre les types comme vous. »

« Je ne suis pas comme l'organisation. Je travaille avec le FBI. Le coté des gentils »

Ran sourit puis dit méchamment : « Vraiment ? Le FBI gentil ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Ils combattent une organisation criminelle mais ne sont pas mieux avec leur incapacité ! Ça fait 20 ans que leurs agents sont infiltrés et ils sont encore incapables d'abattre cette fichue organisation criminelle, laissant les pauvres innocents payés à leurs places ! Alors il n'y a plus vraiment de frontières entre les gentils et les méchants ! Il n'y a que la loi du fort qui existe. Et c'est bien malheureux que ce soit EUX qui me l'ont appris. Ces 4 années ont été riches en expériences et j'ai appris que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. Alors laissez tomber les médicaments ou autre pour essayer de me guérir. Je guéris très bien toute seule. »

L'infirmière commence à fermer les yeux doucement.

« Alala on dirait que la charge de morphine était trop grande, surtout pour vous. Restez consciente encore quelques instants » dit Ran en la levant et la plaquant contre le mur. « Comment ça s'est fini avec l'organisation ? Est-ce qu'elle a été anéanti ou non ? Comment je me suis retrouvée ici ? J'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu connaissance avant la fin. C'est assez pathétique de ma part surtout après que je croyais avoir réussi à supporter la douleur qu'il m'infligeait. » dit elle en secouant la tête. « Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas du terrain. Ma mission est de soigner les blessés et de m'occuper de vous. Je ne suis pas sur le terrain »

« Oh je vois. Dans ce cas, tu ne m'ais plus d'aucune utilité. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais abréger tes souffrances. Bonne nuit madame l'infirmière. » dit elle avant de cogner la tête de la pauvre infirmière contre le mur pour dire de l'assommer pour de bon.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas contre vous » finit elle par dire avant de prendre sa blouse et de s'éclipser de la chambre.

* * *

En sortant elle se heurte à d'autres personnes et tout de suite, elle se met en position de combat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse ces personnes.

« Ah c'est vous ! J'allais justement vous chercher »

« Nous aussi Ran ! »

« C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ! La tigresse a fait un joli somme ? » se moque une fille qui tire la langue, mais en forme de langue de serpent.

« La ferme Kazuha ! J'essayais d'avoir des renseignements sur ce qui s'est passé »

« Et ? » demande la 3e

« Ça servi à rien. » dit elle en hochant les épaules

« C'est pas ici qu'on aura nos réponses. »

Puis Ran regarde Kazuha d'une drôle de façon.

« Quoi ? » demande celle-ci

« Tu n'aurais pas rajeuni, Kazuha ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas regardé Ran ... » soupire Kazuha

« Hein ? » demande celle ci ne comprenant pas avant de se regarder dans la vitre. « Heiiiiiiiiiiin ? Mais j'ai rajeuni ! »

« Parle encore plus fort surtout ! »

« Mais quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? » se demande Ran complètement perturbée.

« Il semblerait que toutes les deux avaient reçu ce fameux poison, et par chance vous avez rajeuni. On peut dire qu'on a une sacré veine. Vous auriez pu en mourir » dit la 3e

« Une sacré veine ? On a perdu 10 ans d'âge ! »

« Oui mais tu aurais pu mourir aussi »

Ran réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire : « Oui c'est pas si mauvais en fin de compte. Et toi Aoko pourquoi tu n'as pas rajeuni ? Le poison n'a pas fait effet sur toi ? »

« A ce moment là, j'étais avec Get et Kaito, et Get n'est pas vraiment comme Gin ou Vodka en injectant ce poison. Il préfère des coups plus tordus »

« Ouais bah Gin aime bien aussi les coups tordus » marmonne Ran

« Tu ne te souviens pas Ran » demande Kazuha

« Pour te dire, ma mémoire flanche. C'est très flou »

« On dirait que le poison a cet effet sur vous deux » dit Aoko

« Hein ? Parce que pour toi aussi Kazuha ? »

« Ouais j'étais complètement désorientée jusqu'à je retrouve Aoko. »

« Je vois. On doit encore être secoué par tout ça ... » conclut Ran

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si on se cassait d'ici » demande Kazuha

« Ça me paraît une excellente idée » répond Ran

« On se tire avant les agents du FBI ne débarquent ou que les infirmières ne sont réveillées » dit Aoko

« Pourquoi vous les avez mis KO ? » demande Ran

« Et toi tu l'as tué? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Bah tu es a moitié tigresse maintenant, on sait jamais » hausse les épaules Kazuha

« Je t'ai pas sonné, vipère »

« Vous vous calmez toutes les deux ! Vous avez faim ou quoi ? »

« OUI ! »

« Je vois donc c'est peut être vos côtés animal qui parlent aussi » soupire-t-elle

« Et si j'allais manger mon infirmière ? » propose Kazuha

« NON ! » dit Aoko

« Et on dit que c'est moi la fauve » soupire Ran

« Bon ça suffit, on y va avant que le FBI rapplique » dit Aoko en attirant les deux autres.

« Ou pire » dit Ran

« Pire ? » demande les deux autres

« Ouais … Shinichi et les autres »

Les filles se regardent, puis disparaissent et s'enfuient vers un lieu inconnu.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Conan, Heiji et Kaito reviennent dans le bâtiment, accompagnés d'Ai Haibara. Ils voient que tout le monde semble agité. Ils se regardent en se demandant quoi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe » demande Conan à l'agent Jodie

« Ah vous voilà ! Les filles ont disparu ! »

Les garçons restent silencieux quelques secondes avant de s'écrier.

« Comment ça elles ont disparu ?! Elles ne devraient pas bouger et être inconscientes normalement ? » s'énerve Heiji.

« Normalement si. Mais on a retrouvé leurs infirmières assommées, inconscientes. On essaye de les réanimer. »

« Attendez toutes les infirmières ? » demande Ai.

« Agent Jodie ! Elles reprennent connaissance » dit un agent.

Après avoir donné un verre d'eau aux infirmières, l'agent James leur demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Étrangement, elles racontent plus ou moins la même histoire. Qu'au moment, où elles allaient leur donner la piqûre, elles se sont réveillées, et les ont attaqué tout en leur posant un interrogatoire, avant de les assommer.

« C'est étrange ? C'est comme si qu'elles avaient réagi instinctivement, comme si …. » commence Ai

« Comme si elles se croient encore aux mains de l'organisation » continue Kaito.

« Leurs réactions violentes sont peut être logique si elles ont servi de cobayes pendant 4 ans. Avoir des hommes en blouse leur éjectant des produits d'expériences ont pu avoir un traumatisme sur elle … » dit Conan

« Et elles ont du développer un sorte de défense contre ce genre de situations. » termine Heiji.

« Mais Ran savait que vous travaillez pour le FBI ? » demande Conan

« Oui elle le savait. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois. Mais elle considère que le FBI n'est pas mieux que l'organisation, et j'ai ressenti une haine profonde envers le FBI »

« Je me demande pourquoi ... » dit l'agent Jodie

« Parce qu'elles nous croient responsables de leur sort » dit une personne venant d'arriver sur les lieux.

Tout le monde se retourne pour voir Akai Shuichi à la porte.

« AKAI ?! »

« Akai où étais tu passé depuis une semaine ? » demande James

« Je faisais le ménage »

« Shu que veux tu dire par là ? » demande Jodie

« 1) Elles ont été enlevé sans doute par la pire organisation criminelle. 2) Elles ont été torturées et traquées telles des proies pendant 4 ans. 3) Elles considèrent certainement le FBI comme étant incapable vu qu'on n'a pas toujours pas démantelé cette organisation. Le tout fait qu'elles nous haïssent pour ce qu'elles ont subi » dit-il en démontrant avec ses doigts.

« Elles ne savent pas comment ça peut être compliqué de démanteler cette organisation ! » se plaint un agent.

« Au contraire ! Elles savent que Shinichi Kudo, mêlé malgré lui, essaye de les détruire depuis 3 ans … enfin 7 ans maintenant. De plus, elles ont vécu l'enfer pendant 4 ans, donc elles savent que ce n'est plus les petites enquêtes de pacotilles qu'elles ont l'habitude de voir avec leurs copains les détectives. C'est un autre combat. Elles en ont conscience plus que quiconque ayant été au cœur de cette guerre. Mais elles nous jugent certainement plus professionnels et qu'on aurait déjà du arrêter ces tueurs. Et elles ont sans doute raison. Mais à mon avis, on ne doit pas être les seuls qu'elles haïssent sans compter vous messieurs les détectives. » dit il en les regardant, où les 3 jeunes hommes le regardent d'un air méprisant.

_Malheureusement il a raison. Que ce soit le FBI ou moi, on a été des incapables dans cette guerre, et ce sont elles qui en ont subi les frais_, pense Conan

« Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais l'heure n'est pas à trouver pourquoi elles ont fait ça, ou qui est en faute. Elles se sont enfuies et sont dans la nature. De 1) l'organisation peut les retrouver rapidement. 2) elles se mettent en danger. Alors ça serait bien de les retrouver. » intervient Kaito.

« Il a raison. Et faut faire ça vite ! » confirme Conan.

« Vous avez une idée de où elles peuvent être ? » demande Haibara

« Quand tu as été emprisonné aussi longtemps, tu veux revoir ton ancienne vie » dit Heiji

« Oh non ! » s'écrie Conan.

« En effet, j'espère qu'elles n'ont pas faite cette connerie ! » soupire Akai.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde part à leur recherche.

* * *

Mais où est-ce qu'elles peuvent être ? Où est-ce qu'elles se dirigent ? Vont-ils les retrouver à temps ? L'organisation va-t-elle les retrouver avant eux ?

Le combat contre les hommes en noir continue.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**A la prochaine ! **


	14. Chapter 13

_**B**_**onjour à tous, **

**ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse, mais depuis j'étais partie en vacances, puis le retour des cours et après je m'étais cassé le poignet et je suis tombée malade. Mais maintenant je suis de retour et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Je remercie ma best Choupine pour avoir corriger ce chapitre 3**

**Bonne lecture :)**

_**Bien évidemment les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à l'auteur. **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Un autre problème en perspective**_

Conan court sans arrêter à travers les rues de Beika. Il n'a qu'un seul but : aller à cet endroit ! Ça semble évident pour lui. Ran a disparu de la circulation depuis 4 ans ! Elle veut tout simplement les revoir. Après avoir été enfermée, dans le noir, dans les ténèbres, c'est tout simplement normal, de vouloir les revoir.

« Kudo, pourquoi on se dirige vers le parc ? J'aurai cru que Ran aurait voulu aller voir ses parents ? » demande Ai Haibara, qui l'accompagne, ainsi qu'Heiji et Kaito, qui sont devant, courant plus vite.

« Elle n'est pas stupide. Si elle a interrogé l'infirmière c'est pour savoir si l'organisation a été détruite, et si elle était libre de ses mouvements, et si elle pouvait aller les voir. L'infirmière lui a sûrement donné une réponse trop vague, pour qu'elle relâche la pression. Donc elle n'est pas allée voir ses parents. »

« Alors pourquoi le parc ? »

« Quand tu as été enfermé pendant des années dans les ténèbres, et que tu veux respirer au grand air, où iras tu ? Certainement pas dans les rues enfermées par des immeubles. »

« Le parc ... » commence à comprendre la scientifique.

« Exact ! Rien de mieux pour respirer au grand air ! Surtout qu'on est le printemps, du coup la nature est sortie de son hibernation, donc rien de mieux que le parc »

Et c'est ainsi que nos héros se dirigent droit vers le parc. Arrivé à celui-là, ils se séparent pour essayer de les trouver le plus vite possible. Par chance, le soleil se couche, donc il n'y a pas de foule, et pas de curieux, qui pourraient leur causer des ennuis.

Ai, en fouillant un peu partout dans le parc, se met soudain à s'arrêter, pétrifiée. Droit devant elle, se trouvent 3 corps inanimés. Elle a peur et s'imagine les pires scénarios.

« KUDO ! Je les ai trouvés ! » dit elle en courant vers les corps.

Conan, ainsi que les autres, en découvrant les corps, restent pétrifiés avant de se précipiter vers le corps des filles.

« RAN ! »

« Elle respire. Mais très faible. Elle a dû s'évanouir, dû à ses blessures. Elle s'est trop agitée. »

« Faut vite la ramener au QG. »

Ai hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Et c'est ainsi, que nos héros, avec l'aide du FBI, qui tentent de camoufler leurs actions, les ramènent, sauves pour le moment.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que les médecins les reprennent en charge, les garçons et les autres patientent, cette fois en gardant un œil sur elles.

« Pourquoi elles se sont enfuies ? C'est du suicide ! » s'exclame Ai

« Pour savourer leur liberté, je suppose » affirme Kaito

« Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Moi non plus. »

« Réfléchis-y Haibara ! Ça semble logique ! Si elles sont su qu'elles ont été libérées, elles allaient sûrement pas rester enfermées »

« Oui mais le danger ... »

« Elles s'en fichent royalement » intervient Akai « Elles ne désirent maintenant plus qu'une chose, qui soit plus puissant que le danger de mort : leur liberté. Et personne ne les arrêtera. Surtout pas nous. »

« Je crains qu'il ait raison » dit James.

« Que faire alors ? » demande Jodie

« Les surveillez qu'elles ne fassent pas trop de bêtises, je suppose. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? »

« Au faite, agent James ? Des nouvelles du QG de l'organisation ? »

« Non ! Pas mal des membres, dont les principaux se sont volatilisés. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils réapparaîtront »

« Oui c'est justement ça qui me fait peur. C'est pour ça que le danger est encore grand pour Ran et les autres. Bien plus grand. » murmure Conan tristement.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs jours, que les filles sont dans un semi coma. Elles ne réagissent plus du tout à tous les tests que les médecins leur font faire. Même quand les infirmières, réticentes au début vu leurs expériences, sont intervenus pour faire leur boulot, il n'y a eu aucune réaction, ce qui inquiète de plus en plus tout le monde. C'est comme si leur état s'aggravait et qu'on ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Est-ce à cause de leur petite escapade au parc ? Nul ne le sait. Mais cela inquiète tout le monde.

C'est alors qu'après une semaine de semi coma, que Conan se tient au chevet de Ran. Il a pris une chaise, a pris sa main, et l'appelle en vain, s'étant juré cette fois, qu'il n'allait plus la lâcher. Mais ce silence de la part de la jeune fille le tue à petit feu, que même les enquêtes, son péché mignon, n'arrivent plus à le distraire. Il se nourrit peu, dort très mal. Il dépérit.

« Ran … je te supplie … réveille toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Plus que tu n'y crois. Pourquoi j'ai mis autant le temps à te l'avouer. Pardonne-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Je te jure que je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. Même si je dois disparaître de ta vie, je le ferais. Alors s'il te plaît, réveille toi. Rien que revoir tes beaux yeux me comblerait de bonheur. Ran … Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, et à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir été si long … à te retrouver … et à te l'avouer. Ran … reviens » murmure-t-il en commençant à verser des larmes.

Soudain, il arrête tout mouvement. Il a cru sentir quelque chose au niveau de la main, qu'il tient. Un mouvement de Ran. Il regarde sa main, puis attend. Mais rien. Est-ce son imagination qui lui jouerait des tours ? Comme si c'était le moment … alors il soupire de désespoir. Soudain, les doigts de Ran se remettent à bouger. Cette fois, il n'a pas rêvé ! Ran essaye de revenir parmi les vivants !

« Ran ! Ran ! Tu m'entends ! C'est moi ! Shinichi ! Ran ! »

Puis doucement les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvre, encore brumeux. Conan reprend enfin espoir. Elle est sur le point de se réveiller !

« Ran ! »

Elle tourne la tête doucement encore dans la brume, ses paupières mi ouvertes, jusqu'à les ouvrir entièrement.

« Ran ... »

Elle essaye de parler, mais n'y arrive pas tout de suite.

« Ne fais pas trop d'efforts ! Tu te réveilles d'un semi coma ! Ne t'inquiètes, pas j'appelle les médecins, ils vont s'occuper de toi ! »

« Tu … »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer » tente de la rassurer le détective.

« Qui … qui êtes-vous ? » finit-elle par demander.

Le détective tourne la tête rapidement, choqué. Mais cela ne semble pas une blague, voyant son expression … ou en tout cas c'est le saint esprit qui doit faire cette blague.

« Ran ! Mais enfin Ran c'est moi ! Shinichi ! »

« Qui est Ran ? »

_Que … quoi … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_, pense Conan complètement choqué, et pétrifié. Ran aurait … perdu la mémoire ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pire … .

* * *

Plus tard, le détective étant toujours sous le choc, attend l'arrivée du service médical pour essayer d'éclaircir la situation. Mais pour lui, c'est juste une catastrophe. Le destin est décidément bien cruel. Après plusieurs d'années de séparation, où il aurait pu tout lui exprimer ce qu'il ressent, la jeune fille oublie tout. Y compris son propre nom. C'est vraiment cruel.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Mouri. Comment vous vous sentez vous ? » demande un médecin.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qui est mademoiselle Mouri ? » demande la jeune fille avec incompréhension.

« Vous savez où vous êtes ? »

« Non monsieur. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Les médecins et infirmières se regardent, puis le médecin reprend : « Mademoiselle, vous avez eu un terrible accident. Vous êtes à l'hôpital dans la ville de Tokyo. Vous avez été fortement blessée par l'accident. Vous sortez d'un semi coma ? Vous vous ne souvenez de rien ? »

« Un accident ? Un hôpital ? » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « C'est bizarre »

« Qu'est ce qui est bizarre, mademoiselle ? »

« Cette pièce. Ça ne ressemble pas à une chambre d'hôpital »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, mademoiselle ? »

« Une intuition. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette intuition. De plus, la pièce en elle-même. Une chambre d'hôpital est illuminée par le blanc des murs et est plus petite. Aussi, il doit y avoir une grande fenêtre, qui éclaire la pièce. Ici, c'est une couleur plus chaude, et une assez grande chambre, et la fenêtre est trop petite. Pourquoi je ressens ça, Docteur ? »

« Je ne sais pas mademoiselle. On va tâcher de faire des tests pour vous guérir »

« Pourquoi j'ai un sentiment de méfiance, à toutes les personnes dans cette pièce ? Sauf toi. » dit-elle en désignant le détective, où celui-ci agrandit ses yeux de surprise. « Toi, je ressens autre chose comme sentiment, mais je n'arrive pas savoir ce que c'est » continue-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur son menton et en levant la tête.

Tout le monde se retourne vers le détective, qui pour la première fois, ne sait pas comment réagir à la situation.

« Humm mademoiselle, permettez-nous de vous guérir ? »

« Pourquoi vous demandez ? Vous êtes médecins, non ? »

« Vu que vous ressentez une certaine méfiance envers le service hospitalier, je préfère demander. »

« Je … je ne sais pas » dit-elle en baissant la tête, avant de regarder le détective tristement.

Le détective décide de réagir enfin, pour le bien de Ran. Il hoche la tête et dit : « Fais-moi confiance. Ils veulent ton bien »

« Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ? »

« Je suis bien le seul à laquelle tu n'es pas méfiante, non ? »

« Oui mais … je ressens quelque chose de fort, mais je ne sais pas si c'est encore en positif ou en négatif. Et si je dois te faire confiance … je ne sais pas » crie-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

Le détective se rapproche et doucement, et incertain par son acte, prend la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci se détend immédiatement, elle ne sut pourquoi.

« Je vais t'aider. Je te promets, que je vais t'aider à te souvenir. Te souvenir de tout. Mais tu dois reprendre des forces, alors pour l'heure, laisse les médecins faire leur travail. » lui murmure-t-il.

« Tu restes près de moi ? »

« Je te le promets. »

La jeune fille finit par regarder les médecins et par hocher la tête pour donner son accord. Puis, le détective la lâche et lui sourit.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demande-t-elle.

Le détective lui fait un grand sourire, qui pour une raison qu'elle ignore, fait battre son cœur. « Shinichi. »

« Moi c'est Ran, c'est ça ? »

« Tu apprends vite » sourit Shinichi.

Ran lui sourit et dit : « Enchantée Shinichi ».

« Enchanté Ran » lui répond-t-il en serrant sa main qu'elle lui tend.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre relativement court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :) **


End file.
